The Warriors of Chaos
by blondebabe11
Summary: None of us could remember. Our past name, friends, family. All we knew is our new names, our new powers, and that Greek gods existed. And that we had to help their children in a second fight against the giants. We are the Warriors of Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Night POV:

We all sat in the common room of our secretive building. There were a few couches around a table, and we were all doing normal activities.

Twilight and Sunrise were sitting on the couch, their feet kicked up. Twilight's long, fiery red hair twisted up into a ballerina bun and Sunrise's wavy strawberry blonde hair was delicately reaching down to her shoulders. They both had blue eyes, but Sunrise had some green specks. They were rolling their eyes at whatever Sunset had just said to them. Twilight looks about 18, Sunrise 16 and Sunset 15.

Sunset was the newest edition. He was a little shorter than the rest of the boys, but he was just as talented. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was constantly taunting Sunrise and Twilight, who would taunt him back.

Dusk and Midnight were basically sitting in each other's laps, kissing each other and talking to each other with googly eyes. Dusk's blonde hair was pulled back in a French braid, like always. Midnight's blonde hair was cropped short, and his hazel eyes which flecked with gold specks were staring deeply into his partner's blue/grey eyes. They both looked like 18 year olds.

Daybreak was reading a book in the corner, chewing on his lip. It was a nervous habit of his, so his book was probably intense. His chocolate brown hair looked like young Justin Bieber's hair, and his dark brown eyes shone with interest. He had the appearance of a 16 year old.

Then there was Dawn, who appeared to be around 9, making her the youngest. But don't let that fool her. She is one of the fiercest people there is. She had caramel colored skin, while the rest of us were merely tanned. She had big doe eyes that were hazel and almost impossible to say no to when she really begged. She had silky black hair that was loose and flying behind her as she ran around. She came over to me, and I nervously sat up a little straighter.

"Will you play tag with me?" she asked, smiling innocently. Dawn never liked to sit still, and she was always pulling me into her games. I was her favorite, but I don't know why.

"Not now, Dawn," I said, kindly. She crossed her arms.

"You never want to play with me, Night! You always want to do boy stuff," she pouted.

"Well, I am a boy. And what 'boy stuff'? I always play with you," I said, tilting my head and furring my eyebrows together.

"You just sit there and listen to music, or you play with the basketball," she said, frowning. I laughed, and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She was tall for her age, but I was still taller than her. Plus she weighed almost nothing, so it was easy to pick her up.

"Night! Let me down!" she laughed, smacking my back.

"I'll put you down if you bug Daybreak and not me for the rest of the day. I'll play with you later," I whispered in her ear. She nodded, holding in giggles.

She rolled off my shoulder, and landed silently in a crouching position. When she wanted, Dawn could move as silent as a ghost. She snuck up behind Daybreak, and shouted in his ear, "HI DB! WILL YOU PLAY WITH ME!?"

That would scare anyone, normally, but we weren't normal. Daybreak just sighed at his nickname given to him by Dawn, and put his book down to look at her.

Daybreak wasn't easy to scare, neither were any of us. It was part of our training. We could all move around like Dawn too, but since she was the smallest it was easier for her.

As they started arguing over playing, I snickered to myself.

"Why do you hate DB, Night?" Twilight said, as Sunset and Sunrise laughed.

"I don't hate any of you guys," I said, and then I raised my voice, "Except for Midnight and Dusk!"

"Hey!" they called in unison (by accident), making everyone roll their eyes.

"Just making sure you guys can still hear when you're sucking face," I called back sitting down on the couch with Twilight and Sunrise.

Right as I sat down, a bright flash occurred in a vacant corner. It only took a second for all of us to be in battle mode with our weapons of choice drawn and hoods covering our faces. I had a sword, as did everyone else besides Dawn and D.B. Dawn had knives and D.B had a bow. Everyone had their weapons focused at the flash of light, but we all relaxed and lowered our weapons when we saw who it was.

His form flickered a little bit, unable to decide how to appear. He was a tall, handsome man with black eyes that shimmered like space. He wore all black, and some would mistake him for the Greek god Hades, but we all knew. He was tanner, and radiated more power.

It was Chaos.

"You may take your hoods off, my warriors, for it is just me," he said, his voice oozing power and age.

We all took our hoods off, our faces being pulled out of the veil of shadow. We wear hoods because we don't want to be recognized. We don't know most of our past, besides a few small details, but that doesn't mean others don't know us.

So we hide our faces from the light with others.

"Lord Chaos," I said, bowing. The others followed my lead. I took a step forward, "What is the occasion?"

"I have been observing a place that all of you have been in your past lives," he said, and we all glanced at each other, nervously. We didn't know our pasts were intertwined.

"You are all aware of the existence of the Greek gods, yes?" he asked, and we all nodded. The first thing he had told all of us when we woke up was that we were taken to become warriors for Chaos, and the Greek gods were real.

"Well, they need your help. As the Warriors of Chaos you are the strongest, most powerful, and most skilled group of fighters in existence. The gods asked that you aid their children in a battle against the giants,"

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Immediately," he said, he smiled at us, and looked over all of us, making eye contact.

"You are all my Warriors, and you will make me proud," he said. He backed up a step from each of us, and said our destination.

"You will be traveling to Long Island, NY. Camp Half Blood- training camp for the children of the gods,"


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV:

I stood behind the two kids sparring, commenting half heartily. I wasn't in the mood to help around camp today, even though it was my job as co-head of the camp. 50 years ago, Dionysus's punishment ended, and he was released to get drunk at another location. When they needed a new god or goddess, they came to me and Nico. I was the goddess of young Heroes, so it only made sense i was head of camp. Nico also said he would do it; He was the god of Shadows. So Nico and I ran the camp together, along with Chiron of course.

After the war with Gaia, which we barely won, Nico and I were granted minor godships. Thalia was offered, but she was content with being the head of Artemis's hunt.

Why am I a goddess, you may ask. Well, after the war we were recognized for stepping up to the plate and leading the forces after Percy was lost...

That was about 100 years ago. I still remember it exactly. I cut a pair of monsters in half, and turned around to make sure if Percy was okay. But he wasn't to my back. I looked all around, but couldn't see him. So I went into our HQ, to see if he was there. Then I checked the infirmary. Then I asked around.

When nobody said that they saw him, I started to panic. I ran back to where I had been fighting, which was no longer where the majority of the battling was. After decapitating a monster with my knife, I saw something that made me break down and fall to my knees.

Riptide was lying on the ground, in sword form. There was a note that was speared through the tip; I picked it up, my vision blurred from the river of tears streaming down my cheeks.

I ran with the sword in my hands to HQ, where Nico and Thalia were, talking over a new plan. They saw me, and immediately asked me what was wrong. I held up the bronze sword with the note. Nico pulled off the note, and read what was written in a crimson substance that seemed to be blood:

**Loyalty is Weakness**

**Say goodbye to your Hero**

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Are you okay?" asked Blake. I smiled, and nodded at the young 10 year old. She was one of my favorite campers.

She was the youngest in the Poseidon cabin, and reminded me so much of Percy. She had long, black hair and green eyes. She was always making stupid jokes and was great with a sword.

The Poseidon cabin had about 6 kids in it, who were all so much alike. They all had black hair and green eyes, and they were all great with swords and horses. Chris was the best with horses, while Alison was the best with water powers. They also were all loyal to their friends.

They didn't get along very well with the Zeus cabin, either. They were all good friends, but were always butting heads which resulted in Nico and I having to split up their fights. The Zeus cabin had about 8 kids in it, and they all had the same eye color: striking blue.

The Hades cabin also had some kids, but only about 3. They all had black hair and dark eyes, like Nico. Nico had a soft spot for all of them, like I did with the Poseidon and Athena cabins.

Hermes cabin still pulled pranks, but not as often as i remember the Stoll's did. The Aphrodite cabin was still setting up campers, and

The Athena cabin hasn't changed. They all still had my grey eyes and blonde hair, and they were all smart- naturally.

One girl, about 12 years old, had the same crazy curly hair as I used to, before my godhood smoothed it out and turned them into ringlets. Her name was Samantha.

She and one kid from Poseidon, Jacob, were always taunting each other. He called her Owl and she called him Water Boy. Nico said that they acted exactly like me and Percy used to before we dated: teasing and taunting. All the Aphrodite girls were trying to hook them up, but they insisted that they didn't like each other, making it seem more like me and Perce.

It's been forever but I still miss him like crazy.

A horn sounded throughout the camp, notifying the campers that it was time for dinner.

"Ah! Yes!" said Blake, strapping her sword by her side. All her sibling laughed, and the oldest, Allison, called them in line. The Poseidon kids, next to the Aphrodite kids (about 14) and the Nemesis kids (about 9), walked to the pavilion, taking a seat at their benches. I remember how empty it used to be, when Percy was the only child. Now it had a good of kids at it.

After about 30 minutes, I stood up, as did Nico and Chiron. All the campers got quiet, and turned to us. We had an announcement.

"Heroes," I said, smiling at all of them, "We have important news,"

"We all know that the giants are threatening war again, but this time without

Gaia," Nico continued, shuddering slightly at the memory of the war.

"We are bringing in a group of fighters. Well, two groups actually," I said.

"Who else is there beside the Hunters of Artemis?" asked a camper, who I recognized as Elizabeth, who was the leader of the Iris cabin.

"Well, this is a group of 8 warriors that are incredibly secretive. There is nothing written down about them, but there is rumors. If the rumors are true then they can really help us out in the war," I said. Everyone started muttering to each other, trying to guess who this mystery was.

"HEROS!" Chiron stomped his hoof, and silence blanketed the camp.

"This is a group of immortals, who appear the way they did when they were recruited-Like the hunters," I said.

"However this is open to boys and girls," Nico said.

"Yes, and you can't just join. You get chosen by Chaos," I stated, and that sent the camp into a frenzy. It took 10 minutes to get them under control.

"Yes, heroes, Chaos. THE Chaos. We will be dealing with the Warriors Of Chaos, and they should be here any day," Chiron said.

"How do we know if they are any good?" asked Felicity, who was a member of the Athena cabin.

"The hunters agreed to spar them," Chiron said.

"So when will the Hunters be here?" called a voice, to whom i couldn't place the face.

"Thalia said tomorrow, probably in the morning," Nico said.

"For right now, everyone head out to the camp fire, it's time for sing along," Annabeth smiled, as the Apollo kid's cheered and the Hypnos kids drowsily walked over to the campfire.

As we sat around the campfire, laughing and singing, a flash erupted from Half Blood Hill, which was clear as day adjacent to the campfire.

"That must be the warriors," I said to Nico, as the campers all were talking to one another about who it was.

A set of 8 figures walked down the hill, slowly. Each figure had one backpack and a sword at their hips. One boy had a quiver and bow slung over his shoulder.

They got to the fire, and I could see them more clearly.

There were 4 boys and 4 girls; they all wore hoods covering their eyes and nose in shadows. All the girls had on zip up hoodies that covered their face; A girl with red hair tumbling out of her hood wore a black hoodie, a short girl had on a yellow hoodie, a girl holding hands with a boy had on a grey hoodie and the last girl, one with strawberry blonde hair had her hands in the pockets of her purple hoodie. The boy holding hands with the girl wore a normal navy blue hoodie. The boy with the arrows had on a zip up hoodie on underneath a brown leather jacket. One boy was shorter than the rest, reminding me of Leo, and he wore a sweatshirt with the arms cut off, revealing his muscles. The final one wore a black sweatshirt, like the one the red head had on. Those two seemed to be the ones in charge, since they stood a step ahead of the rest.

"We are here to aid in a war, our master says," the red head said.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood," I greeted, "I am Annabeth, goddess of young Heroes, such as these, and I run this camp along with Nico, god of shadows, and Chiron,"

The boy in the black hoodie spoke up, his voice sounding a little bit familiar, though I couldn't place it. "I am Night, and this is Twilight, who is second in command, Dusk, Daybreak, Midnight, Sunrise, Sunset, and Dawn. We are the eight Warriors of Chaos,"


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

"We didn't expect you so soon, Warriors. Hopefully your journey was a safe one," Chiron said, as we entered the Big House. By 'we' I meant me, Nico, the Warriors, and Chiron. Usually we would have the cabin heads join us, but that would make the room too crowded.

"Well, our journey was only a few seconds," giggled the small one-Dawn. Her long black hair was falling over her shoulders, and she smiled underneath her hood. From what I collected, she was the youngest and most energetic-she even skipped over to the big house.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked, "Did you shadow travel?"

"No, that is too intense for anyone not a child of Hades, such as yourself," the read head-Twilight- said.

"How did you know my father is Hades?" Nico wondered, out loud.

"We learned how to read auras. For example- Your mother is Athena," Night said, nodding towards me. I nodded, impressed. Of course I could do the same trick, however these kids' auras were matted down, their parentage hidden from me. For all I know they could be mortal, or past demigods.

"So, how did you get here so fast?" I asked, sitting down in a chair. Everyone had taken a seat, but the Warriors were tense, ready for a fight if one broke out.

Each one reached for their left sleeve, and pulled it back to reveal a tattoo. It was a small black circle with a short arrow pointing off in the direction of North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, and Northwest: The symbol of Chaos.

"If we push in the middle and think of where we want to be we will be transported there," Night said, "We got it when we joined the Warriors,"

"And, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get your names? Do they have meaning?" I asked, curious. Curiosity has always been a fault of mine, but i hated not knowing. It was a child of Athena thing.

"It's really interesting, actually," a voice said from between me and Nico, making me jump a little. I turned to see Dawn standing there, smiling up innocently. Last I saw her she was sitting next to Night. Now when I looked over I saw Night shaking his head and laughing to himself. Dawn was able to sneak around completely silently.

"Well, our name is the time when we are most powerful. Don't get that wrong, we are still powerful. But at these times we are even better," she said, rocking on her heels and then her toes. It was hard to imagine this energetic little girl was a warrior of Chaos, but I have learned in my years to not underestimate.

"So are you aware of the Hunters of Artemis? They are a group of girls-"

"-That travel around with the goddess of the moon and hunt and hunt monsters. Yes we are aware," noted Twilight.

"Well, they are coming tomorrow. We were wondering if you could spar them, so we know how skilled you are," I asked kindly, as to not upset them.

Night shrugged, "I've got no issue with that. What about you guys?"

"It'll be so much fun!" said Dawn.

"Sure," said Sunrise and Sunset at the same time accidentally, making Twilight make kissing noises. She nodded, between laughing fits.

"I'm in," Daybreak said.

"Let's do this thing," Midnight said, and Dusk nodded, leaning against her boyfriend's shoulder.

These kids might be Warriors of Chaos, and immortal, but they were just like the campers and just like the hunters and even like me and Nico. They were so...normal...

"We don't have a specific spot for you to spend the night, but you could always stay at the Hermes cabin, I guess..." Nico said, and Night shook his head.

"We can set up camp, just let us know where,"

"The lake, maybe?" Nico asked me. I nodded, "But the Poseidon kids might bug you. They take late night swims sometimes,"

"How about those woods?" asked the girl who was leaning on Midnight- her name was Dusk.

"I guess you could. Just know that there are some monsters in there. For training purposes," I said.

"Monsters? No problem," said Midnight.

"Okay, the woods are yours," Chiron said, "Tomorrow would it be okay if you introduced yourself and told us a little about yourself. In front of the campers, of course,"

"No problem," said Twilight.

"C'mon guys, let's go," said Night.

"BYE!" said Dawn, waving as she ran out. When they were out of site, I looked at Nico, "They are so..."

"Mysterious?"

"Normal,"

"They won't show their faces...What do you think that is about?" Nico asked, as Chiron excused himself and left.

"I'm not sure. Maybe to keep their identities secret. I really don't know,"

"They must be killing you, then," Nico said, amused.

"They are," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Do the Poseidon kids really sneak out to swim?" Nico asked. I laughed.

"Percy did the same thing! Of course they sneak out, they are basically carbon copies of Seaweed Brain," I said. I smiled a sad smile. Percy always made me happy and sad-and I hated that.

"Except for Dylan. He actually has some book smarts," Nico kidded.

"And how about that other day when Jacob wouldn't say which member of the Hermes cabin who pranked him, and made him incredible clumsy for the week," Annabeth laughed remembering how he would trip 3 times walking to dinner.

"Their loyalty kills me," Nico said. That made me upset. The bloody note appeared in my head again, 'Loyalty is weakness'

"Don't go thinking about that note, Annabeth. That what that person wanted- for you to always think about it. When you think about it too much you begin to believe it," Nico said, getting serious.

I sighed, "I just miss him so much sometimes,"

"We all do," Nico noted.


	4. Chapter 4 revised!

Night POV

We had set up our tents, two for the girls and two for us guys. As we sat around a campfire, we quietly laughed with each other- but we were all holding back.

I knew for a fact that I was uncomfortable here. It made my scar itch, like it always does when something reminds me of my past.

What scar? No, I'm not Harry Potter. My scar is from my past. But I don't remember any of it. None of us did. I woke up, with the mark of Chaos on my wrist, and pain shooting up my arm. I still remember the day, around a hundred years ago...

~Flashback~

_I blearily woke up, and rubbed my eyes. This simple action cause pain everywhere, especially my arm. My brain seemed cloudy and empty. I had no memories or any idea who I was. I started breathing faster, and I looked around nervously,_

"_It's alright, my warrior. Calm down, you are now safe," a voice said. It was Chaos, but I didn't know that then. I didn't know anything._

"_Who...who are you? Who am I?" I asked, wincing at the pain._

"_Let's get you cleaned up first, my boy," he said, waving his hand over me._

_I looked down, and saw that I was wearing jeans and a bloody orange tee shirt. _

_My clothes were ripped, and I was bleeding everywhere. I had words carved into my arm: Loyalty is Weakness. I whispered the words out loud, running my hand over the scar. All my cuts were healing, and the bruises were fading- all but the words on my arm._

"_Those words were carved with a poisonous knife. I can't get rid of them. As to who you are? Well, your past self is no longer important. Just know that I saved you from horrible torture. You were kidnapped from a war, and taken here for information. Tortured severely. But that's in your past. Now you are a warrior, and your name is Night. That is when you are strongest,"_

"_Like a vampire?" I asked. It had to be a dream._

_Chaos laughed, "No, my boy. You will soon discover. You are the start of the Warriors of Me-Chaos"_

~Flashback over~

"Night, are you okay?" Twilight whispered to me. Dawn decided that she was tired, so she laid down with her head in my lap. I was running my fingers through her hair. I felt protective over her, since she was young and cute. She felt like a little sister.

"Yeah, Twi. It's just that this place makes my scar itch," I said, pushing my sleeve up and tracing the words that branded my skin.

Twilight took my arm, and rubbed her thumb over the words, as if trying to erase it. "Never believe it," she muttered.

"I know, I know," I said, I scooped up Dawn, as Sunrise came over to me.

"I'm going in for the night. I'll take Dawn, we'll share a tent," she whispered, as to not wake Dawn. We were all light sleepers, so we would whisper when one of us fell asleep. It took years for me to perfect the skill of picking Dawn up. I was one of the only ones who could do it- the other one being Sunrise.

I handed her the small, sleeping, Latina.

"See ya tomorrow, Rise," I whispered, and she nodded, wishing me a good night sleep.

"I think I'm going to go in, too. D.B, you coming?" asked Sunset, poking Daybreak in the shoulder.

"Yeah, give me a second to finish this chapter...okay," he closed his book and got up, fake saluting everyone. The two boys crawled into a tent. The fire was dim, with only a few weak flames flickering.

"I'm going to go to bed, too. I'm tired. This day has been crazy," said Dusk. She kissed Midnight, and gave me and Twilight hugs. Dusk was probably the most loving, out of all of us. She would kiss me, DB, and Sunset on the cheeks every now and then, and was always hugging everyone. When she wasn't with Midnight, she would be playing with Dawn.

"I'm hitting the hay, too," Midnight said. I told him I'd be in shortly, and he nodded.

"And then there was two," Twilight joked. I was closest to Twilight, out of everyone. I was the first one to become a member of the warriors, and Twilight was the second. She was there for me when I was curious about my scar, and was there when everyone else came.

Supposedly, she was in Elysium for dying as a true hero. Chaos decided she was a worthy warrior, and should be on his team, and therefore he brought her back from her death. She was technically 100 years older than me, but we don't base our age off our old lives. We base it off of the age at which we appear. Me, her, Dusk and Midnight all appear to be 18, so we count ourselves the oldest. Then Daybreak and Sunrise at 16, Sunset at 15, and then little Dawn, at 9 years old.

Dawn was the third to join, and her story was heart-wrenching. She had died from a fire that someone set to her house because they thought her mother was a witch. Her mother was able to escape, but Dawn got trapped. She used to play with swords and knives with her big brother, so she got experience from that. Chaos saw her potential, and brought her back. Dawn got the most information from Chaos, since she was so young.

The first time me, Dawn, and Twi fought, Dawn took down 4 of the 9 people with her knives. We learned then and there appearance was deceiving.

Then came Dusk. Her appearance my made scar itch, but I have no idea why. Well of course I don't, I have no memory. Anyway, her hair was blonde and her eyes were sometimes grey, and it made me smile the first time I saw her. She was dying on the streets and on the run from monsters when Chaos saved her. She supposedly had no family, and was all alone.

Shortly after appeared Midnight. He had been kidnapped and was starving when Chaos came and took him away. Automatically Midnight and Dusk had a connection, and after a few weeks they began to hold hands. Then another week passed and they were kissing on the sofa.

The hour after Midnight came, Sunrise came. Sunrise had died in combat against a monster, and Chaos was impressed as how she kept fighting even with poison slowing her down, a broken rib, and a twisted ankle- it showed her strength as a mere demigod. She was almost never impacted from the injuries she obtained fighting-if she obtained any. Most times she didn't, nor did the rest of us. She and Twi connected and they became really close. The sort of close me and Dawn had, but it didn't involve as much playing tag.

Next to arrive was Daybreak. He gave his life to protect his friends, and Chaos saw commitment. He is the most skilled person I have ever seen with a bow; Maybe more skilled than Apollo and Artemis. He was reading Catcher in the Rye once, and the name D.B. came into the book. Dawn saw this, and started calling him DB and the name stuck.

After about 50 years, we thought we were what was it. The 7 Warriors of Chaos. We had fought countless monsters and evil spirits. Then Chaos came and brought Sunset, announcing he was the last installment. We called him newbie for a couple decades, and we sometimes still refer to him as such. He fights just as strongly, and just as wisely. Sunset had been killed on a quest to discover something, and Chaos took him in. Sunset fell into the loop with Twi and Sunrise-a little more with Sunrise. Everyone liked to joke that those two were eventually going to get together, but they refused to admit that.

"What are you thinking about, Night?" Twilight asked, bringing me back to the present.

"I don't know. Nothing really," I said.

Twi eyed my cautiously, "Well, I'm going in for the night. I'll see you tomorrow morning," she said.

We both got up, and went to our tents. This camp made my scar itch in a way it doesn't when we battle monsters like Echidna. It itches in a good, familiar way. I was determined to figure out why that was so.

'Loyalty is Weakness' it says. I was honest when I said I wouldn't believe it. These warriors are my family, and I will be loyal to the end.

**A/N:**

**Guys thanks for reading my story, and keep reviewing! I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Let me know your ideas! I might consider them in my story, and credit will be given ;)**

**Some replies to my reviews:**

**Doclover: You asked about Connor, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, her BF, and the rest of the 5. Sadly, they died. Not necessarily in the war with Gaia. Maybe on a quest? Maybe old age? It's up to you to decide. It isn't necessary to know for the plot. Now it is a new reign of characters and plots. If you really, really need to know then maybe I'll consider mentioning how they lived or how they died etc etc etc**

**Keep reading! Keep reviewing!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Night POV:

The soft rays of the sun lit up my tent, making me wake up. I wasn't kidding about being a light sleeper. It helped in battle, so all of us morphed into them through training.

I sat up, and stretched my arms- my bare 6 pack flashing. I grabbed a dark green sweatshirt with the arms cut off. It was the same style that Sunset had worn yesterday. I pulled up the hood, hiding my deep, green eyes in the shadow. Some strands of my black hair came out from underneath the hood, and i tried pulling them back but it wasn't worth it.

Midnight sat up next to me, and yawned, "I really wish we could sleep in," he muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Is everyone dressed in there?" called a sweet, young voice.

I looked over to Midnight, who was smiling. He was in a pair of boxers, and he winked at me.

"Yeah, Dawn, come on in," he called. Her head poked through the tent flap, and she narrowed her eyes, pulling her head back. I could practically see the smoke coming from her ears.

"Midnight you lied to me!" she huffed.

"No, I didn't! I am dressed...in boxers," he said, giving me a fist bump. I climbed out of the tent, and ruffled Dawns hair. She stuck her tongue out at me before fixing her hair.

"Hood," I said, and she said 'oh yeah' and pulled her hood up, concealing her big, doe eyes.

Midnight came out behind us, and looked around, "Where's Sunrise?"

"Well considering that she is strongest now, she could honestly be anywhere," I said as Twilight came out, her red hear in a braid falling over her shoulder.

"Well-" Midnight never finished his sentence, because i figure fell down from the trees and tackled him- pinning his arms and his legs. He smiled, "Hey, Sunrise,"

"I heard my name when i was flipping in the trees," she loved gymnastics, and would do backflips and back hand springs all the time, "Thought I'd come back and tell you guys Annabeth said breakfast is in an hour,"

"What do you think they'll have!? Waffles? Pancakes? Cereal? Fruit? Toast?" Dawn asked, jumping on my back. I laughed as she kept listing foods.

"Hey-little miss energetic- take a deep breath, would ya?" asked Sunset, who appeared from his tent. Dusk appeared and kissed her boyfriend on his cheek.

"Why are you so dirty?" Dusk asked.

"Sunrise," he said. Sunrise laughed as Dusk gave her a high five.

"Hello, fellow warriors," said Daybreak, falling from the same tree Sunrise had.

"Welcome to the group, DB," Dusk said, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"What is it with you guys and the trees?" I pondered, as Twilight brought her hood up. We were all concealed from the rays of the early morning light.

"They are fun to swing from," called Dawn, who had managed to silently jump from my shoulder (Not adding any pressure from her leap) and grab onto a low branch. She climbed up a few more.

"Hey, spider monkey, you ready to go to the camp?" asked Sunset. We all started towards the direction of camp. Dawn jumped down, landing in a crouching position. A few leaves crinkled upon her landing, and I smiled,

"You're losing your touch, Dawn,"

"Am not, Night! You try!" she protested. I laughed, and jumped up and grabbed a branch. I pulled myself onto it, and repeated the process until I was as high as Dawn. I took a deep breath, and imagined myself landing like a feather. I leapt down, and landed in the crouching position Dawn had. There was a slight crinkle, but not as much as Dawn's landing. She scowled, and I laughed, giving DB a high five. We always taunted each other, and we never got mad from it. Dawn would be happy and talking at a thousand miles a minute when we got food.

We were a family, and it was obvious as we left the forest and entered the clearing laughing and pushing each other around like siblings.

Dusk wore one of Midnights sweatshirts, but she rolled the sleeves up to a 3/4 sleeve length. Dusk loved wearing Midnights clothes, because she said it smelt like him. Those two started dating after Midnight protected Dusk's blind side in a fight. Dusk would have died, but Midnight saved her. Dusk kissed him and the rest was history. They were joined by the hip some days.

"Good morning, Warriors," greeted Chiron. We each replied good morning, and Chiron directed us to a table under the big pavilion. It was regular wooden table that was brought out just for us. It had the chaos symbol painted on it. It sat next to a set of 2 tables- one with a group of kids with striking blue eyes and the other with a group of kids that all had the same black hair and green eyes as me. I could tell from their auras that it was the children of Zeus and Poseidon. They made my scar itch the comfortable itch. I rested my arms on the table, as we all sat down.

"Night! Pancakes!" Dawn said, biting into a pancake. I laughed, and took a bite of my own. DB was talking with Twilight, who was listening intently. Twi was a great listener, and you could always count on her. Sunrise and Sunset were talking with each other, most likely flirting.

"50 bucks they get together in the next decade," i whispered over to Midnight.

"Nah, it'll take at least two," he said shaking my hand.

"Are you guys betting?" asked Dusk, looking at us unamused.

"Uh...no...?" I said, suppressing a smile.

She shook her head, "What was it on?"

"Sunrise and Sunset,"

"At least 5 years," she said, sipping her orange juice, "How much?"

"50," I said.

"Night says a decade, I say 2," Midnight said.

"Count me in," she said, smiling. Midnight kissed her, and i rolled my eyes while Dawn said "Gross guys, we are eating," Midnight kissed Dawn on the cheek and she giggled and pushed him away.

"I better watch out, Dawn might steal my man," Dusk joked.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Dusk," Dawn said.

I put my arm around her, "Plus, she is my girl," i said, giving her a side hug. She laughed, and hugged me back.

"Cool it down, guys," Twi said, winking at me.

"As to not make you jealous," I joked.

"You know me so well," Twi retorted. I smiled, and bit into my pancake. I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and I turned around; as did the rest of the warriors not already facing the voices direction.

Annabeth stood there, wearing jean shorts and an orange tank top. Her golden hair fell in ringlets from her high ponytail, and her grey eyes were startling.

My scar itched so badly, I had to rub it on the table. I saw Twi eye me nervously from my peripherals; she knew that my arm itched when i was reminded of my past. Nobody else had a token from their past, but i was branded with a poison tipped knife.

"Do you guys mind introducing yourselves again? Maybe giving some background?"

"Sure we can introduce ourselves again, but we can't give that much information," Twilight said

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"We don't remember our pasts," I said, and I could swear I saw Annabeth's eyes swirling with possibilities.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth POV:

"Well, if you can't remember your past lives then you can just talk a little about what you do remember. If you feel comfortable about doing so," I said.

"Sure, I can go first! I'll just finish my pancakes!" Dawn said, shoving a forkful in her mouth.

"So are you guys all ex demigods? Or do you not know," I asked, intrigued.

"We don't know," said Sunrise.

"But Chaos said that we have all come across Camp before," finished Sunrise, making Sunrise roll her eyes. They were probably going to get together.

"Better get your money ready boys," I heard Dusk mutter under her breath, and Midnight and Night smirk.

"So there is a good chance you guys were demigods?" I summed up. They shrugged.

"Annabeth, I'm ready when you are," Dawn said, standing up tall. The warriors laughed, and Dawn stuck her tongue out at all of them.

"Okay," I said. I turned to the tables, and raised my voice, "Heroes! The Warriors of Chaos are going to introduce themselves again! Then I want the Cabin Counselors to meet at the Big House. Okay, take it away," I said. The pavilion was silent, and I flashed over to the table, next to Nico and Chiron.

"Hi everybody! I'm Dawn!" Dawn announced. The older Aphrodite girls cooed at the little girls adorable nature. "My weapon of choice is a knife," out of nowhere she pulled out a knife, and flashed it to everyone before having it disappear underneath her clothes somewhere. "I was the third to join the Warriors, and i love the color purple!" she said, smiling at everyone. She plopped back down in her seat, and poked Daybreak, who was sitting to her right. He stood up.

"My name is Daybreak, but Dawn gave me the nickname DB and it has stuck for a couple decades. My weapon of choice is a bow, and I was the seventh to join. I enjoy traveling to different places," The Apollo cabin all nodded at DB, loving his use of his bow.

Next was Twilight, "I'm Twilight. You can call me Twi if you want, that's what these guys call me. My weapon of choice is a sword, but I also use knives. I was the second to join, and am Second in Command. Um...my favorite sport is lacrosse, I guess I could say? We have seen a few sport matches in our travels, and college lacrosse was my favorite,"

She tapped Sunset on his shoulder, because he was talking with Sunrise. Sunset smiled guiltily, and rose, "I'm Sunset. I'm the newest member. I use a sword, and I...I ...uh..I don't know..."

"What's your favorite soda!?" piped up Dawn.

"Dr. Pepper," he smiled, sat down, and gave Dawn a high five.

Sunrise stood up, her blonde hair in a braid, tumbling down her shoulder. Her hair was thick and curly, unlike Twi's strait, thin hair. "I'm Sunrise. I was the sixth to join, and I use a sword as my weapon. Sometimes a bow. I enjoy gymnastics," she said, sitting back down. Midnight stood up.

"I'm Midnight. I use a sword, and I'm dating the lovely Dusk," (cue Aphrodite cooing) "I'd say a good past time is jogging,"

"I am Dusk, and my weapon of choice is a sword. I am dating Midnight, and I enjoy proving my boyfriend wrong. But in all seriousness I enjoy hot chocolate,"

Night stood up, and the Aphrodite girls giggled to themselves. He had no sleeves, and you could see his lean muscles; not too much to be abnormally strong, but enough to know he worked out.

"I'm Night, and I was the first. I am the leader, and I use sword 99% of the time. And I would say I love spending time at the beach," he said. The Poseidon kids smiled and fist bumped each other. I noticed that Night had something scratched onto his arm, but before I could read it he tucked his arm into his stomach, hiding the words.

"Well, once again welcome to Camp Half Blood. And thank you for being our allies," Chiron announced. They all smiled and nodded. Breakfast went back, and people began to finish up. Now it was time to talk strategy-my personal favorite.

As the warriors goofed off with each other, I couldn't help but look at Night. I felt drawn to him, but I have no idea why. All I could see was some of his black hair flying out from his hood. I looked back at his arm. I wanted to know about his scar-it intrigued me. All I saw was a glimpse, and it looked like it said 'loyal'. Did he carve the words loyal into his arm? Was he that committed to his team? They seemed extremely close.

Only time would tell, I suppose.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm trying to incorporate your suggestions.**

**Now some responses:**

**Lucenthia: Thanks for your response! I will try to add more on the other warriors and characters as I write chapter 7. And to answer your question: I don't really know why. Personal preference? I don't know. Hahaha**

**ZoeBiancaNightshade: Patience is a virtue. Hoped the end of this chapter made you a little less sad. But I have some ideas up my sleeve. Keep reading!**

**Smegol26: I noticed that after I posted it, and I revised it and put up the new chapter! Thanks for reading and letting me know! I appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Night POV:

"Night, I've got an idea," Whispered Midnight, as we were finishing the lasts of our meal.

"Who are you screwing with now?" I asked, smirking. I took a sip of my water, and turned to him.

"Sunrise and Sunset," he said. I nodded slightly, interested.

"Tell me more,"

"I say that we tell Dawn that they are dating," he said, with a mischievous grin. I laughed. Midnight always came up with great ideas.

"Let's do it tonight, maybe after dinner. That's when she is most hyper," I said.

"Or we could tell her tomorrow at Dawn. THAT is when she is bouncing off the walls with energy. Plus, she is crazy stealthy, and will be sneaking up on them trying to ask them why they didn't tell her,"

"Yeah, that makes more sense," I said.

"Sometimes I swear you just don't think," he joked.

"Oh, shut up," I said, punching his shoulder.

After a delicious breakfast, we walked to the amphitheater. Already there was about 20 demigods talking aimlessly. They all sat i. the same section, near the bottom. I sat down in the adjacent section, and my family followed me. Right as we sat down, Annabeth and Nico flashed into the theater.

Nico wore all black, with a skull ring. I couldn't imagine him being the god of anything but shadows.

"So, demigods, would you like to introduce yourselves?" Annabeth asked, and they nodded. You could tell that the demigods respected her; as they should considering she was the goddess of heroes- which is what they wanted to be.13 of the kids introduced themselves, but I really only caught the last 7.

"I'm Allison, and I'm the leader of the Poseidon cabin," she said. She was short, and had the same green eyes and black hair as me.

"Noah. Leader of Zeus' cabin," Noah said. He had striking blue eyes, and they reminded me of Twi's.

A girl wearing a rolled up black bandana around her head and a chain necklace,

"I'm Emma. Head of Ares," she said. She would have intimidated any normal person, but me and my warriors weren't normal. A sneering demigod couldn't faze us.

"I'm Mia, and I'm from Apollo," said a cheery girl, with golden blonde hair. She had a cheery personality, and was smiling. She had a bow over her shoulder.

"I'm Destiny. Daughter of Aphrodite. Goddess of love," she purred, looking strait into my eyes. She had a silky voice, and I could pull out her charmspeak power. I rolled my eyes, but she couldn't see that. I could basically hear Twi laughing in my head. "Bienvenue au camp de la moitié du sang, beau," **(Welcome to camp half blood, handsome)** she said, in French.

"Merci, mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Nuit, pas beau," **(Thank you, but I would prefer you to call me Night, not handsome)** I replied. All of us warriors knew almost every single language.

"Vous parlez français?" **(You speak french?) **she asked, batting her eyelashes-obviously impressed.

"Oui. Nous parlons toutes les langues," **(Yes. We speak all languages)** I replied.

"Brainy," she said, winking at me.

"What did you guys say?" grunted Emma. Destiny rolled her eyes.

"I was saying that we speak all languages," I said, as Destiny inspected her nails.

"Anyway…. I'm Liam, and I'm the leader of Athena cabin," said a tall boy. He had the same hair and eyes as Annabeth. And also Dusk.

"I'm Autumn, and my mother is Demeter," said a girl with brown eyes and the same strawberry blonde hair as Sunrise.

"I'm Zach. Leader of Hermes," said a boy with a mischievous grin. He reminded me of how Midnight screwed with people. Zach seemed like the pranking type.

"Now that everyone is introduced-we need to talk strategy," Nico said. Annabeth nodded.

"So Chaos had told us that you were going into battle with giants," DB said to clarify the information. DB was a great strategist. I think that was why he was more serious than the rest of us (when we weren't in battle. We may act like goofs outside of fighting, but when we fight we got deathly serious. Sometimes I didn't believe I was actually me). I think smart people are more serious.

"That is true. We think they will be here to attack in a week. About 100 years ago, they fought us with Gaia. We barely survived it. Our camp leader disappeared, and we lost many. We think now that we have you eight, we will stand a much better chance," Annabeth said.

"What is your plan?" DB asked.

"I think that we should defend our camp borders. Stay on the defense. The demigods can deal with the monsters. Me, Nico, Chiron, and you guys can deal with the giants," Annabeth said.

"That's probably our best move. We should stay mainly defense, in my opinion. Good planning, Annabeth," DB said. I nodded.

"Very wise," I said. Annabeth seemed to freeze for a second, but quickly recovered. Me calling her wise seemed to have made her uneasy. I pushed it aside, it was probably nothing. But her eyes swirled and she looked at me. She seemed to be trying to see underneath the shadow.

"The Hunters of Artemis will be here any minute," Nico said,

"Ah, yes. I heard that we were going to fight them," Sunset said. Sunset loved a good fight. He goofed around, and was friendly. However when it came down to it, he loved fights. He loved the rush you got from it, not the act of hurting people; Most of his fights he would win without so much as scratching his opponent- he was just that skilled.

"Yeah, just so the demigods-and me and Nico- know what we are dealing with," Annabeth said. I nodded, and put my arm of Dawn's shoulder.

"Ready when you are," I said, smiling.

"Looks like that will be in about 5 or 10 minutes," Nico said. We all turned to face where he was looking, and we saw a group of about 2 dozen girls coming across the hills. They were led by a girl with short black hair with a silver tiara around her head. She had the same striking eyes as the Zeus kids.

The Hunters have arrived.

**A/U:**

**Darth perlia****: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy what I have planned!**

**hello****: I won't stop for a few more chapters, no need to fret. The story will go on! I'm having too much fun writing it to stop now :D**

**nina****: Enjoy the new chapter! More to come, don't worry.**

**Lucenthia****: Yeah, you can probably guess who he is. That's not where the mystery is at. At least not all of it. The mystery is if others will find out, or how everyone relates to camp half blood (remember Chaos said that they had all crossed it in their old lives). And I'll try to add more characterization to other characters in later chapters.**

**smegol26: ****Keep reading and maybe you'll find out ;)**

**Guys thanks so much for the positive feedback, I hope you all enjoy what I have planned!**


	8. Chapter 8

Nico POV:

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled, rushing forward. She wrapped our friend in a hug, and she hugged back. We haven't seen her in a decade, and beside she was our only friend from our youth. Sometimes I would talk with Jason, Piper, and the rest of the old gang; they were all in Elysium.

Thalia was still looking at the age of 16, and was still the leader. Her black hair was a little longer, but still short. She outlined her electric blue eyes in her signature black eyeliner, and she wore the silver cargo pants of Artemis. She eyes the warriors.

"Are those the warriors?" she whispered.

"Yes. This is Dawn, DB, Dusk, Midnight, Sunrise, Sunset, Twi, and Night," I pointed to all the warriors. They waved when their names were called.

"Interesting names," Thalia noted. Annabeth elbowed her; we shouldn't be rude to our allies.

"We are named after the times of day we are strongest," Night said. Thalia's black eyebrows scrunched together.

"You sound familiar...Have we met," she asked, taking as tel towards the warriors. Night shook his head.

"No, we haven't ever comes cross the Hunters of Artemis,"

"But we have heard about you," DB said.

"I wish I could say the same," Thalia said, "What's with the hoods?" she asked.

"θα μπορούσε να είναι πιο μπροστά?" (Could you be more up front?) I breathed, speaking Ancient Greek.

"δεν πειράζει! Το ερώτημα των ερωτήσεων είναι σαν ένα παιχνίδι!" (We don't mind! Answering questions is like a game!) Dawn giggled. I forgot that they spoke every language.

"Μιλάτε ελληνικά?" (You speak Greek?) Thalia asked.

"Μιλάμε όλες τις γλώσσες. Είναι ένας τρόπος διατήρησης τους εχθρούς από το να

πει πράγματα που δεν καταλαβαίνουμε. Στρατηγική μάχης," (We speak every language. It's a way of keeping enemies from saying things that we don't understand. Battle strategy.) DB said.

"You sound like Annabeth," I said. She smacked my arm, making Night laugh.

"It is great strategy though. Now if our enemies switch to, say, Greek, we can understand them. Smart. Simple," Dusk said. Dusk and DB seemed to be the best strategists of the group.

"So, there's going to be a fight I hear," Thalia said, and her hunters smiled.

"Yeah! Let's do this thing!" said Sunset. Sunrise smacked his arm, and i couldn't see them but I could pretty much assume that she rolled her eyes.

Being the god of shadows, I could see though, control, and create shadows.

However, I know that some people like to keep to themselves. I know I did when I was a camper after Bianca died. Some people work better with mystery shadowing themselves. Unless I find a reason to need to see their faces, I promised myself not to manipulate shadows.

"Let's begin in ten minutes. So we can put our stuff down, and settle down," Thalia said.

"Sounds like a plan," Night said. He stuck out his hand, and Thalia shook it.

Annabeth gasped, and let out a strangled cry, before flashing out. Everyone stared at where she used to stand, then looked at me.

"Was it something I did?" Night asked, tilting his head to the side. The warriors looked around at each other, then looked to me.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I reassured my allies, "I'll be right back,"

I flashed to the only place Annabeth would flash to.

**Night POV:**

The hunters left to go put their stuff in their goddesses cabin. Their leader-

Thalia, I think her name was- was a child a Zeus. A child of the king of gods and the leader of the hunter of Artemis? That is a lot of pressure. She made my scar itch-like most places, people, and things in this camp for god spawns.

The 20 head demigods all turned to the warriors after their gods flashed out. Was it something that I did?

"So...We are going to go round up all the campers for your fight..." said the son of Zeus, Noah.

"vous voir plus tard, Nuit," (See you later Night) Destiny said with a flirtatious smirk. I could hear the warriors snickering, and I rolled my eyes. As they left, I heard Allison ask why Destiny was talking in French.

"Parce que c'est chaud, comme moi" she answered, flipping her blonde hair over a shoulder.

She had said because it 'was hot. Like her,'

That made all of us laugh.

"Why did Annabeth leave like that?" asked Dawn, looking up at me.

"Not sure, but looks like Night has a new girlfriend," teased Twilight.

"Am I making you jealous?" I asked. We would always tease each other like that. She was like a sister to me. Sometimes Dawn would tell me that she thought me and Twilight would be cute together, but I told her no. Me and Twilight were too close. And she even told me she thought of me as a brother. I'm not just the oblivious friend- thank you very much.

"In your wildest dreams," she retorted.

"So are you guys ready for the fight?" Sunset asked, hip bumping Sunrise. She pushed him away.

I pulled out my sword, and jabbed it blade first into the ground. I leaned against the hilt, "Of course,"

"What's our strategy?" Dusk asked.

"Always strategy with you," Midnight said, kissing her cheek.

"It's always strategy with DB, are you gonna kiss him?" asked Dawn. We all cracked up, and Midnight shook his head.

"So is that a no?" asked DB.

"I save my kisses for my girl," Midnight said.

"Here's a kiss for you," Dusk said, kissing DB's cheek. She gave him a hug, and then went back to Midnight.

The demigods started filling in, and were looking at us. All we needed were the hunters and the two gods who flashed out.

**A/N:**

**Time for responses to my reviews!**

**smegol26****: Twi being Thalia would be a good guess….but Twi has red hair, and Thalia has black hair. But other than that it would really make sense! And very interesting guess as to Sunrise**

**Artemis3056:**** No, I take Spanish at school. All that French is due to my great knowledge on how to work Google Translate ;)**

**Lucenthia:**** The prank that Midnight and Night were planning that involved Dawn wasn't carried out because they agreed to do it at dawn(time of day) (When Dawn (the warrior) was strongest). They already passed dawn in the day when they thought of the plan, so they have to wait until the next day's morning (dawn). This sounds confusing, so hopefully you understand what I'm trying to get at…**


	9. Chapter 9

Nico POV

Annabeth sat on the dock, her legs drawn up and her arms around them. Her head was tucked in her knees, her blonde hair tumbling down and around her face. I could hear her crying.

I walked up, and sat down next to her. She didn't move, or acknowledge that I was next to her. But she knew.

"Are you okay?" I asked, softly. She shook her head. "Wanna talk about it?" I heard he whisper something, but I couldn't make out her words.

"What?" I asked, as I saw some Poseidon kids run by. I waved them off, and they headed towards the arena. They reminded me so much of Percy- it was astounding.

"It's him," I could barely make out her words.

"I don't get it," I said, turning towards my friend.

"It's him," she said a little louder.

"I heard you, but I just don't understand," I said. She lifted her head to look at me, tears running from her stormy grey eyes.

"Night," she said.

"Annabeth, I'm the son of Hades, not Athena," I said, and she took a deep breath.

"Night is...He's..." she said, trailing off.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Percy," she said, tears rolling.

"Annabeth, Percy died years ago," I said.

"You never see him in the underworld! Did you ever feel his soul die off? I know you can feel when people die!" Annabeth said, starting to raise her voice in excitement.

"Annabeth, calm down. And no, I don't see him but that doesn't mean he isn't there," I said.

"Did you feel him die?" she asked, slowly and calmly.

"Well, I felt his soul of the brink of death, but then it disappeared. I assumed it was death,"

"Nico, you know what it feels like when someone you are close with dies. Tell me: did the same happen with Percy?"

"Not exactly,"

"It's him! Percy is Night!" she said, getting up. I stood up and grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"Annabeth, where is this coming from?"

She locked her grey eyes on my deep brown eyes, "Look at the facts!"

"What facts!?" I asked, getting irritated. She wasn't making sense.

"Well, for one he loves the ocean. He said so this morning when they re-introduced themselves!"

"More people than Percy likes the ocean," I stated. She rolled her eyes.

"If you think about it, he sounds just like Percy,"

"I haven't heard Percy talk in 100 years. Neither have you!"

"I would never forget Seaweed Brain, Nico," she said, defiantly.

"Annabeth-" she cut me off.

"And his scar," she noted, escaping my grip. She started jogging off; I sprinted to catch up with her. I passed her and stopped in front of her, causing her to stop.

"What scar?"

"The one on his arm!"

"That's a tattoo. And it's the mark of Chaos," I said, pointedly.

"Not that arm!" she smacked me, "His other arm! There are words carved into it-probably by a poison tipped knife,"

"What do they say?"

She looked straight at me, not breaking eye contact. A tear rolled down her cheek and she said, quietly, "Loyalty is weakness,"

My eyes widened, and I could see Annabeth, clear as day, walking into the headquarters where Thalia and I were with the note; 'Loyalty is weakness. Say goodbye to your hero'. Annabeth nodded, her eyes puffy from the tears.

"Percy?" I asked, and she nodded, giving a weak smile.

"It's my Seaweed Brain,"

"We have to tell Thalia!" I said, starting to believe Annabeth's theory. She shook her head.

"She is about to fight, I don't want to distract her," Annabeth said, her shoulders slumping.

"Well, why isn't he running up to you and kissing you? You guys are soul mates," I said. Nobody was meant to be together more than those two. They have been through the depths of tartarus to prove that.

"No memories," she said, sadly.

"Like Hera all over again," I whispered to myself.

"But maybe he sort of remembers you!" I said, trying to pull her spirits up. I knew now why she was so sad that it was Percy- he had a new family and new memories that hadn't involved her. It was her nightmare from 100 years ago when Hera stole Percy away from Camp.

"I don't think so," She said.

"He remembered you last time he got his memory taken away!" I said, reminding her of Hera's plan.

"But last time it was taken away by an idiot goddess. Now it was taken by chaos. No way," she said. I awkwardly hugged, her and she smiled. She knew that I wasn't good with comforting, and she was laughing at my attempt. I'm no mushy child of the love goddess-I was the manly son of Hades.

"Cheer up. After the fight maybe we can convince them to take their hoods off,"

"It's my Seaweed Brain," she whispered, hugging me back. She wiped her eyes, and jogged off to the arena. Time to see the warriors in action. Possibly my old friend in action. I jogged in after her, and took a seat in the bleachers.

"Heroes! Here we have a fight between the Hunters of Artemis," Chiron announced, as the demigods applauded and cheered, "And the Warriors of Chaos!" More applause. The only warriors with their weapons drawn were Night (Or Percy…maybe…) and DB.

Night was resting on his sword, and DB had his bow over his back. Now that I thought of Night as possible Percy, it was odd seeing him without Riptide. But Riptide never disappeared. We had it in the attic of the Big House. Maybe it was from Chaos, and the magic used to take away his memories, but Percy didn't have Riptide. Annabeth had a theory that if Percy were to return it would go back to him, like old times.

Thinking of that, nobody had been in the attic since the Warriors came. Perhaps afterword's Annabeth, Thalia and I should meet up there, to discuss Percy and Night.

I was pulled back in reality as Chiron sounded the horns, signaling the fight to begin. Only the 2 warriors before had weapons, while all the Hunters had swords at their hips, and a bow notched and ready.

Even without their weapons drawn, why did I get the feeling we were all about to be amazed?


	10. Chapter 10

Night POV

I heard a horn blow, and I assumed that meant that the fight was to begin. The Hunters pointed their bows at all of us, surrounding us. We didn't panic, we were used to being surrounded.

One girl with short, bleach blonde hair shot an arrow, aiming for my shoulder. Take out who they presumed to be the strongest first, I guess.

I leaned back, the arrow sailing over my shoulder, and Sunrise, who was in the path of the arrow, did a backflip over the arrow, landing with a sword at the throat of the hunter. The Hunter stormed off the stage, and sat down, along with 5 others, who gotten swords to the throats.

A few girls all came at Dawn with swords, but she ducked, slid under their legs, and pulled out her knife from under her clothes, holding it to their throats one at a time.

You probably see the theme of going for the throats. Yes, we were trained to go for the throats. It was the best way to spar with others, since there is no argument if there is a sword at your throat.

DB ducked underneath an arrow, and shot two arrows (so close in timing that he seemed to shoot them at the same time) and hit two Hunters in the shoulder. They walked off, holding their arms, and got medical attention.

Sunrise and Sunset were battling 5 hunters, all using swords. They fought back to back, and unarmed each hunter. They all sulked off, weaponless.

Midnight and Dusk were fighting, communicating perfectly. Midnight said duck, Dusk would duck. Dusk would say to go left, Midnight would go left. They fought seamless.

Twilight was taking on 4 hunters, and winning. One shot an arrow, and she dipped her shoulder letting it puncture the Hunter opposite the Hunter. She put a sword to the neck of the shooter, and then immediatly went to next Hunter, who tried to hit her with her bow. Twi ducked, letting the Hunter hit her fellow adopted daughter of Artemis. Twi took care of the last one. Twilight loved to let others hurt their own; it was her favorite method.

After a while, there was just one Hunter left; Thalia. She smiled, and so did I. She tapped her silver bracelet, and a giant shield appeared. It was so hideous, I wanted to look away. But that was the trick.

Medusa sneered at him, as Thalia pulled out her sword. She came at me, swinging and swiping. I easily blocked, and got in a few scrapes on the lead Hunter. She let out a cry, and I could see the Hunters smirking. Clouds swirled overhead.

The other warriors were standing ready, flanking me. They knew I didn't need any help, but they were ready just in case.

As me and Thalia hit swords one last time, I felt electricity tingling at my arms. My eyes widened in realization, and I pulled back just as volts shot out of her sword. She was a child of Zeus; of course she would use her powers.

The electricity would have sent me flying into the forest, but I pulled back so it only pushed me to the ground. I rolled out of the way, dazed, as Thalia tried pointing her sword at my chest. I got up, and noticed my hood fell back just a little, revealing the feint outline of my hood. I rolled away, once more, as

Dawn pulled out her knife, ready to defend me. I forward rolled into standing position, and readjusted my hood. Thalia swiped at me, and I swiped back, hitting her arm. She was about to yell, but I managed to feign left, hit right, and disarm her sword using a basic maneuver. I couldn't remember learning it, but it just happened. Thalia rubbed her wrist, as her monster shield turned back into a bracelet.

She seemed upset that her electricity trick didn't work, but she accepted her loss gracefully. She stuck out her hand, and I held mine out accepting the shake. She caught her breath and quickly regained her grace. Smiling, she ran off to the rest of her hunters.

I looked around to the rest of our warriors, and noticed the usual scene.

Midnight had his arms wrapped around Dusk, and she was smiling. Their swords were stabbed into the ground next to them. DB stood behind Dawn, who was twirling her knife around her finger. Yeah, we were immortal but we were all still ADHD.

Twilight stood next to Sunrise, who was pushing Sunset away from her. I nodded towards Chiron, who seemed to be surprised by how fast we took out the Hunters.

"And the winner is The Warriors of Chaos!" He announced, and the camp didn't know how to react. Then there was a slow clap. Yes, one of those cliché clapping. Then they went wild. Even the Hunters clapped. I saw Thalia sneak over to Annabeth, whispering something in her ear. She nodded, and was obviously holding back tears. Nico nodded, and said something that I couldn't make out. They all turned to me nervously, and I waved at them.

A silent tear streamed down Annabeth's face, and she flashed out. Thalia looked at Nico, who nodded. She ran off.

"Congratulations, Warriors," a voice hissed, evilly. I looked around, sword drawn. The rest of my family did the same. The campers nervously shrunk into their seats (Minus the rowdy Ares children). The Hunters notched silver arrows, ready to use their arsenal. Chiron notched his own bow, still pointing it to the ground.

"Show yourself," he called, his voice drifting.

"No, I don't think I will," it called. It's voice seemed to be coming from all directions, snaking its way to us.

"Coward!" called a ballsy camper. Probably that Ares leader-Emma.

"Hush, foolish god spawn. I'm here because I here that there are Warriors here. Warriors of Chaos. Here to help the half-bloods in a war against me, along with my other giants," it called. We all looked around, unaware of whom was speaking.

"You see, I have knowledge of you kids," it hissed.

"What knowledge!?" I demanded.

"Knowledge you don't even know," it taunted.

"What. Knowledge!?" I demanded once more, a little louder.

"Knowledge. Of your past," It laughed evilly, and I looked at the other Warriors. The laugh died off, and we nervously looked around. The voice from the air had vanished.

That's when Dawn screamed. Dawn never screamed in terror.


	11. Chapter 11

Nico POV

Dawn screamed a scream a pure terror. Everyone turned to her, as she crumpled to the ground. DB caught her, and held her in his arms. He gently put her down.

She twitched in her sleep, letting out cries of pain every now and then. She started sweating. Her hood slowly fell down, and I saw the soft features of her face.

She had Latina skin, and full black hair.

"What's happening!?" cried Night, looking over towards Chiron. He looked nervous.

"It's a trick by the giants. They are bringing back her memories by having her relive the last moments of her old life,"

"No no no no no! That is not good!" Night said. He was frustrated, not knowing how to help. "Her last moment was not being able to escape the fire that burnt down her house,"

"I thought you didn't know you pasts?" I asked. I thought to Annabeth 'Come back now'

"Chaos told us some things, like how we died or what he saved us from," Night hurriedly said.

In my head I heard Annabeth reply, 'why should I?'

As I thought back, 'Bad things are happening' Sunset cried out and passed out.

Sunrise cried out, as she caught him. He was panting and sweating. He seemed to have a hard time controlling his breath, as he yelled out. He seemed to be trying to warn somebody of something. He cried out in pain, and his body convulsed.

I stood in shock, "How-"

"Killed by monster on quest," Sunrise said, tears stinging her eyes. Then she screamed in agony. She fell next to Sunset, and screamed in similar patterns; screams of warning and also pain. Dawn screamed, causing some of the demigods to start crying.

"Everyone to your bunks-NOW!" i yelled, watching as they all ran from the amphitheater.

"Dusk! How do I make it stop!?" Night asked, and Dusk shook her head, nervously looking from her family, to Chiron, to me.

'I'm on my way, I have Thalia,' I heard in my head.

"Night. I don't know! I know so much- but I just don't- AHHHHHH!" she screeched, crumpling. Midnight caught her, tears in his eyes. I can't imagine the pain each Warrior was feeling- both those in their pasts and the ones observing. Dusk let out a gasp for air, and held her stomach as if there was nothing in it.

"Night!" Midnight called. I've never seen a tough man brought to such a level. He looked around frantically.

"Chiron you have to stop it!" Night said, turning helplessly toward the healer. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my boy. All I can do is make a drink to help your recovery after your done living your memory," he said, deflated. Dawn's screams turned into whimpers, and a tear rolled off of Night's cheek.

"Dusk. Dusk, it's okay. You are not starving. There is no monster. I promise," Midnight whispered into his girlfriend. He then let out a groan, and fell down. He let out muffled screams, and he looked like he was straining against restraints- even though there was nothing around him.

"How do I stop it!?" Night yelled, as he turned to Twilight. She let out a scream, and fell down. Her hood fell off, and as I looked into her eyes I thought I saw Thalia. Her blue eyes let out a tear, as she closed them. She clawed at her neck, and let out muffled chocking noises. She would relax, and then go into the same position.

Night ran over to her. "No, Twi. You're okay. Remember that you went to Elysium. No! Chiron, her last memory should be Elysium!"

"Her last real memory. It seems to be chocking..." he said; the second part he said barely audible.

"Twi, it's okay!" he called. Annabeth appeared, suddenly.

"What the hell!?" she cried, as her grey eyes twisted with emotion. She saw the twitching and screaming bodies on the ground, and I've never seen absolute shock on her face.

"Thalia, come with me. We need to make the healing elixir for the warriors,"

Chiron said. He let Thalia hop on his back-I haven't seen anyone since Rachael Elizabeth Dare ride his back over 100 years ago.

"Nico, what is going on?" Annabeth ran to Night's side, holding his shoulder. He was looking frantically as he saw DB drop, clutching his side in agony.

"I'll tell you later!" I said, nervously. Night was hyperventilating.

"Why are all hour deaths so bad?" I asked.

"That's just fate," he said. He then froze, and fell over.

"Percy, NO!" Annabeth cried, holding his head in her lap.

"Who's. Percy?" He screamed in agony, clutching his arm. He cried out, more than the others. The others started to die down, but Night was just getting started.

He sucked in hard breaths, and cried out. Annabeth was crying, tears falling down on Night. I tried pulling her away, but she gave me a fierce look. I backed off.

Night screamed, and twitched, as if being hit by multiple knives and punches. He was reliving a sort of torture- I was sure.

**Night POV**

I felt pressure against my temples, and a cold voice whisper 'Time for you to remember. Join your sisters and brothers, and enjoy your torture,'

I froze, and fell over. My whole body felt like it was covered in a bruise, and I felt like I was being punched.

Annabeth caught me, and I was able to make out the words 'Percy'. That confused me, but it felt comfortable.

"Who's. Percy?" I managed, between grit teeth. Then I blacked out.

I was in a cell, my ankles shackled, and a person holding down my arm. That's when I felt the pressure. Words. Words were being carved into my arms.

"Weakness. You hear me? Loyalty is weakness," a voice said, spitting on me. I cried out in pain, and smacked my free arm on the ground. Laughter erupted, as i received punches to my stomach and face.

Nothing hurt like my arm though. It felt like fire from hell.

I felt slashes across my leg, and a gooey, sticky substance pouring from the wound. The shackles on my ankles tightened, and i felt my arms being pushed back, and being tied. I passed out from the pain, in my memory. I couldn't stand it. I screamed and shook. I could barely make out the voice, "Percy. You're okay,"

Who was this Percy? I was Night. I have never been in this pain. Then it struck me: this was what Chaos told me about. This was the torture I was facing. The pain was searing, and after what felt like hours, I slipped into blissful blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth POV:

Night fell, and I was holding him. His hood slipped back, and his features were unmistakable.

He had unmanageable black hair that waved down just past his eyebrows. His face twitched in pain, and his eyes opened for a second before shutting tight. Green. Seaweed green. Like he had a brain full of seaweed. I was right. I'm always right, but I was really, really right. I held his hand, and told him it would be over soon.

Hunters appeared with stretchers in tow, and started lifting the warriors on the stretcher.

All their hoods fell down, so we could see their faces. None of them looked familiar. Only Percy, who was acting like he just got sucker-punched.

Percy started to settle down, and Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. I looked back, my grey eyes puffy. Her blue eyes had tears being held back, and i let go of Percy. A couple of hunters came, and picked him up. They put him on a stretcher, and all of the Warriors were wheeled off.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"I have no idea," Thalia said, wrapping an arm around me.

"I know," I said. It was times like this that I hated being the daughter of Athena.

"Why..." the two asked.

"They are trying to break the Warriors. Think about it. Chaos took away their memories for a reason. They were too painful. Bringing them back will break them," I shuddered. Percy looked like he was being tortured, and he was clutching his arm. Those words were carved into him during the war, when I couldn't help him.

"The Warriors are strong, Annie," Thalia said. I didn't have the energy to correct her.

"I know, but Percy was being tortured. I could see it in his eyes when they flashed open," I said.

"Come on, Annie. You need to go get some sleep. I'll wake you up when the Warriors wake up. You have been through a lot,"

"It's not even lunch time," I said.

"You need it," Thalia pushed. I smiled, and flashed out.

I didn't flash to my room. I flashed to the dock. I sat on the edge, and let my feet dangle in the water. No tears fell down my face. I have cried them all out.

I kicked slowly, back and forth. I heard small steps on the dock.

"Hi Blake," I said, not turning around. I knew it was her; it was godly instinct along with my knowledge from my mother.

"Annabeth, why are you so sad?" she asked, her big green eyes full of sadness. Her black hair was in a messy bun, with pieces falling into her eyes.

I sighed. I wanted to talk to somebody about this, so why not Blake? "Your brother,"

"Which one?" she asked, sitting down. Her feet didn't reach the water below her, but I could tell just being near the water relaxed her and gave her strength.

"You don't know him,"

"Oh..." she said in a small voice.

"His name was Percy,"

"That's a weird name,"

I laughed, "It was short for Perseus. His mother names him after the only hero with a good ending. Anyway, I met Percy when we were 12. We went on a bunch of quests together. He saved me from a Titan who kidnapped me and forced me to hold the sky. He was the child of prophecy,"

"That Percy!?" she asked, her eyes wide. Everyone knew about Percy. He was the child of prophecy, after all. The one who would either preserve of raze; of course he preserved it.

"Yeah, THAT Percy. Well, he was my boyfriend. After the war, he went missing.

Hera took him, but him at the Roman camp, and took someone from the Roman camp and put him here. Both of them lost their memories. We were at war with Gaia, and after regaining Percy, we, along with 5 others, went to stop her in Greece. During that war...Percy went missing,"

"Where did you find him?" Blake asked.

"We didn't..." I said. I couldn't tell her about Night being Percy. That needed to be kept between me, Nico, and Thalia. Blake didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Blake!?" called a voice.

"Uh oh," Blake said. She smiled at me, and ran off. "Coming Allison!'

I smiled, shaking my head. I laid down on the dock, letting the soft beams of the sun dance on my skin.

"Why do you hate me so much, Aphrodite?" I asked, talking to nobody. I heard a giggle. I turned around, sitting up quickly. Standing behind me was the most beautiful person ever.

Her hair would change from strait blonde, to a wavy blonde, to a wavy brunette; it would become prettier and prettier as I looked at it. Her eyes were changing color too, much like my old friend Piper.

"Hello, Annabeth," said the goddess of love.

"Why?" I said, getting angry. I wasn't sad and broken any more. I was mad.

"Why what?" she asked, tilting her flawless face to the side.

"Why do you hate me?" I repeated.

"I don't. I didn't create Night, Chaos did. But I love your love life, that is for sure," she announced.

"It's too damn hard, Aphrodite. This is too. Damn. Hard," I said.

"You can deal with it, I know it," she said.

"It's too hard! I can't deal with it anymore!" I said, my voice raising.

"Annabeth," Aphrodite put a loving hand on my shoulder, "The best things, the richest things, aren't supposed to come easily," **(A/N: I took that quote from the TV show ****Psych****. Juliet said it to Shawn in season 4.)**

'Annabeth, come to the Infirmary,' I heard Nico's voice in my head.

"Just think about that," Aphrodite flashed out, leaving the fresh scent of pine; a scent I loved.

'What's going on?' I thought, standing up quickly.

'Dawn is waking up,'

I flashed over, immediately.

**A/N**

**Sorry that chapter was mainly talking and a little short, but I needed to get some things said.**

**Anywho, time for responses!**

**Guest****: About the school thing: Depends what time zone you're in, so technically I can be out of school when you are in the middle of the day. **

**Lucenthia****: sorry that I didn't meet your standards. The warriors are meant to be super powerful, considering that they are immortal and spend a huge chunk of time fighting and perfecting their art. And the story isn't about them growing, but their roots. And they just got knocked back a little with this trick, so just see wait and see how it plays out. They can take on the hunters working together, but the hunters aren't the same size as an army. They can only help so much. Thanks for the review!**

**SetFireToTheRainbow****: Thanks!**

**smegol26****: Interesting thoughts, like always. Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

Nico POV

"Fire!" Dawn gasped, sitting up in her bed. Sweat beaded her forehead, tears streamed down her face, and sweat beaded her forehead.

"It's okay," I said, as Annabeth appeared next to me. She sat on the bed, and Dawn erupted into tears.

"Fire! I...I couldn't get out! It hurt so much! I was so scared!" Dawn cried into Annabeth's shoulder.

"It's okay, you're safe. Nothing is wrong," Annabeth said, and Dawn sniffled. She wiped her tears away, and looked around.

"Why are they still out?" she asked, motioning to her family.

"They each went out after you," I said.

"They will probably wake up in the same order," Annabeth said.

"What do you remember?" I asked, softly. Dawn just been through a traumatic experience, I didn't want to stress her.

"Not much. But a voice in my head said that I will eventually remember my name and my parent,"

"Your parent?" I asked.

"Godly parent?" Annabeth asked. Dawn shrugged.

"What voice?" Annabeth asked, moving on.

"The same voice that we heard before I passed out," Dawn shivered, most likely

remembering.

"The giant?" Annabeth pressed. She nodded. Dawn nervously bit her lip, and looked at her friends. They were all passed out, but they looked peaceful. Night-or Percy- stopped moving a while ago.

I still couldn't think about Night being Percy. It was crazy. He was one of my best friends, and I couldn't imagine that he was back. But there he was, passed out in the infirmary. His black hair was still crazy, and falling into his eyes. I sighed, and looked back to Dawn, who was beginning to regain her composure once more.

That's when I noticed her eyes.

I just realized that for the first time I could see them. They were big, doe eyes that were a deep hazel color. I could imagine her getting her way by pouting and widening them.

Sunset groaned, opening his eyes. Dawn broke out into a smile, and jumped out of her bed and tackled him in a hug. He smiled, and hugged her back.

"There was a huge monster. I tried to warn them...they didn't hear me. Then it started throwing me around, and I think I broke a rib," he said, rubbing the side of his chest. His eyes were wide, and were a blue color.

"No, it was just a memory. You're not hurt," Annabeth said, and Dawn let go of him, and sat down on the bed.

Sunrise gasped, and her eyes flew open, revealing blue eyes with specks and swirls of green.

"No!" she screamed. She looked around, confused. "There-was...was a monster. It killed her... and me," she whispered.

"Who is 'her'?" asked Annabeth.

"I don't know...She had blonde hair in a ponytail...I felt like I knew her, but I don't at the same time," Sunrise stammered. She had a pretty bad bruise on her cheek, from the fight, and a cut on her arm. I also noticed Sunset had a cut on his leg.

"Here-drink this," I said, giving them each a cup.

"What is that?" asked Sunset, eying the drink.

"Nectar. It will help your wounds heal," I said.

"I didn't even notice my battle wounds," said Sunrise, taking a sip. Sunset followed, and soon their cuts were noticeably smaller.

Dawn sat up strait "Dusk!"

Dusk sat up shakily, and was holding her stomach, "I was...was so hungry. So much pain," she said. I picked up a piece of ambrosia, and handed it over. She accepted the gift of food, and nibbled it.

She had eyes that swirled a grey color with some blue specks. She looked like a child of Athena. I think Annabeth noticed this too, because her eyes got a little wide before regaining her composure.

"So, did all of you experience the same thing as Dawn- that your name and parentage would be told to you later?" Annabeth asked. They all nodded. That's when Midnight slowly fluttered his eyes open.

Dusk jumped out of her bed, and ran over to him. She planted a kiss on his lips, and he put a hand on her cheek, pulling her in.

"I love you so much," she cried.

"I love you, too, Dusk," he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"They had me, again. I couldn't get out of the ropes. They weren't coming back, I was starving," he said, letting Dusk sit down on the bed with him.

"You're here, and nobody has you," she whispered to him.

"Here," I gave him the same godly snack I gave the love of her life, and he bit into it.

I heard a gasp, and someone trying to control their breath. Twilight sat up, holding her throat, her blue eyes strong with fear. Her breath slowed down, and became controlled.

"Are you okay, Twi?" Sunrise asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah...I...I'm okay," she said, looking at everyone.

"DB should wake up soon; following him, Night," Annabeth said, walking over to stand by my side.

"DB?" Dawn asked, walking over to him. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing brown irises, and smiled.

"Hi, Dawn," he said. She smiled, and let out a laugh.

"Night should be up soon," Dusk said, letting DB know.

"Great," he gave a weak smile.

I looked over to Annabeth, and she let out a weak smile, similar to DB's. She was nervous for Night to wake up; he wouldn't necessarily know he was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He didn't necessarily know he was Annabeth's soul mate. He might not remember; Dawn only mentioned knowing her name and parent.

She was worried that he wouldn't know who she was- like before. She wanted Percy back- not Night.

**A/N:**

**Response time! yayyy**

**Guest****: Can't say I know where those towns are… I live in the US, Eastern Time zone**

**SetFireToTheRainbow****: Really glad to know you like it!**

**Sly Raccoon****: Hahah thanks!**

**smegol26****: read and find out ;)**

**Jetnoia****: I'm planning on Percabeth, but keep reading, it may not be as strong/intense as you are scared of**

**Lucenthia: ****Thanks for the feedback**


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth POV

I nervously glanced at Percy. His breathing was calm, and his chest rode up and down in a rhythmic pattern.

He looked so peaceful, but I knew it was the calm before the storm. He would wake up, be all flustered like the rest of the warriors, and he still wouldn't remember me. We had been through so much, and I never forgot him in the last 100 years.

I let memories take me over, bringing me back to happier times.

**FLASHBACK**

"Percy Jackson! Get your butt out of there!" I called, impatiently tapping my foot on the dock. I looked over the edge, the soft waves rolling gently. There was no response, but I knew he could hear me.

"Percy! Come on! You have to come out eventually!" I called, irritably sitting down on the dock. I kicked my flip flops off, and let my toes dangle in the cool waters.

"Percy, I know you are nervous about the battle tomorrow, but don't worry. Things will all work out in the end!" I said. Percy was so stressed, recently. He had just regained his memory, came back from Tartarus, and now had to face Gaia. His head appeared at the top of the water, his green eyes gazing into my grey ones. He smiled weakly.

"I know, Wise Girl," he said. He pulled himself out of the water, his muscles showing. His six pack was gleaming with drops of water, and his arms were lean- like a swimmers.

"So why are you so stressed, Seaweed Brain?" I asked, and I leaned on his shoulder. He was supporting himself with his hands, and looking off into the Greek waters.

"I'm not stressed. Just thinking about how beautiful you are," he said, leaning his head on mine. I smiled.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," I whispered.

"What was that?" he asked. I got off his shoulder, and pulled my feet from the water. I sat on my knees, and repeated myself.

"I love you," I said.

"I think there is some water in my ears, can you say that louder?" he asked, putting a hand to his ear. I rolled my stormy eyes.

"It's not water it's seaweed," I said.

"I love you, Wise Girl," he said, a hand caressing my cheek. He pulled me in for a gentle kiss, and I kissed back. Tomorrow we would fight Gaia, and I was sure everything would be fine. We were a team.

**FLASHBACK END**

Yeah, there was a reason I loved sitting on the dock at camp. It reminded me of the last peaceful moment I had with Perce. Then the fight started, and he disappeared.

Dusk cleared her throat, and I realized that I had zoned out. I regained my composure, and looked at the warrior. Her grey eyes matched mine, with a few blue specks. I was sure she was a daughter of Athena. She carried herself with the same grace as my mother-our mother.

"Sorry, what?" I asked. I could see Midnight reach for her hand, and she grabbed it, holding it tight.

"We are going to go back to our camp. Ya know...to regroup... Would you mind sending Night over when he wakes up? And keeping the demigods away," she asked. Sunrise and Sunset stood next to each other, and DB held Dawn's hand. Dawn kept nervously glancing over to Night.

"Annabeth..." she asked nervously.

"Yeah, Dawn?" I asked.

"Could you tell me when Night wakes up? Flash over, or whatever it is you do?" she asked.

"Sure thing," I said.

She smiled, and then chased her family out the door. After they left, I turned to Nico.

"When do you think he is going to wake up?" he asked.

"I would think soon," I said. I hated not knowing- almost as much as I hated other people knowing I didn't know.

"Where am I?" a hoarse voice asked. I looked down at Percy, who was opening his eyes. He rubbed his scarred arm, and looked around.

"Annabeth? Nico? I was in excruciating pain...I can't describe...my arm- they carved words," he said, squeezing his eyes tight. I went over to his side, and he looked at me.

His eyes. His beautiful sea green eyes- full of kindness, loyalty... everything that made Percy Percy.

"How do you feel?" I asked, pulling a chair up next to his bed.

"Like I've been through hell and back," he said.

"You would know," Nico said, with a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said.

"The voice said I would remember my name and my parent..." Percy said. He looked around the room.

"Where is everyone!?" he asked. I mentally slapped myself- Dawn's request! I looked over at Nico, who understood. In a second, he was gone.

"So...can I have something to drink?" Percy asked, awkwardly. Classic Seaweed Brain- making everything sound weird.

"Oh, yeah, here," I handed him some Nectar. He cautiously took a sip, and smiled.

"It tastes like cookies," he said, giddily.

'Probably the blue chocolate chip cookies that Sally made,' I thought.

"Night!" Dawn rushed forward, jumping on his bed.

Nico walked back over, Twilight at his side. Her red hair was draped over her shoulder, and her blue eyes sizzled. They reminded me of Thalia's eyes, it was startling. Twilight sat at the end of Percy's bed, while Dawn finally let go of Percy.

"I'm okay," he said, and Dawn smiled.

"Sunrise and Sunset kissed," she said, making a gross face.

"Damn, I owe Dusk money now," he said, laughing.

"It was icky," she stated.

"C'mon, Night, we are all going to hang out at the camp," Twi said. Percy nodded, and I felt a twinge of sadness.

Sure, why wouldn't he want to be with Twi, Dawn, and all the others? I wanted to spend this time with him, but he didn't know me. Well, sure, he knew the goddess me. But not his Wise Girl.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Percy said, before leaving the room in step with Twi and Dawn.

"So, Dawn, tell me more about Sunrise and Sunset," I heard Percy ask. He used to ask questions to mask his nerves 100 years ago, too. I could see through his mask; he was in pain from the memory, and was nervous about his past.

Who wouldn't be, though?

**A/N:**

**I'm writing a little slower, recently, guys. Sorry about that. I'm working towards something, though. Stay with me, don't give up!**

**Anyway…**

**Response time!**

**Woooohoooo**

**okay**

**HardcorePercabeth: ****No need to fear, my percabeth shippers. I was just saying that this isn't ridiculously, unrealistic percabeth. In time, there will be some though. That's my plan**

**Lucenthia: ****thanks for the feedback; I'll try to work on that**

**smegol26****: That will be revealed soon, no need to fret. Yes, I didn't give it right away as a part of the suspense factor. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Artemis3056****: I understand, I'm the same way with cliff hangers at the end of books. Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope it's worth it!**

**Thanks you very much for reading, and like I say at the end of all the responses:**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Over and out until next update**

**peace**


	15. Chapter 15

Night POV

We sat around the fire, listening to it crackle. DB was humming to a song, and Sunrise and Sunset sat hand in hand, much like Dusk and Midnight. I was talking to Twilight, when I heard a rustle in the leaves.

"Losing your touch, Dawn," I joked, turning around to see her pouting, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Shut up, Night," she said, bouncing over to us. She sat down in between me and Twi, and smiled up at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, softly. I was stunned. So was everybody else sitting around the fire. Everyone turned expectantly towards me. That's what I hated about being a leader: everyone turned to you for everything. Sure I was nervous...who wouldn't be.

"I'm nervous, sure. Are you?" I asked. Everyone nodded, making me sigh. "I'm sure it will be fine, guys. Let's just get some sleep," I said. Everyone nodded, and got up. Dusk came over, kissed my cheek, hugged Twi and Dawn, and went to her tent. Midnight saluted everyone, crawling into his tent; DB not far behind.

"Break it up, love birds," Twi joked, as she pulled Sunrise away from her kiss. The two went into a tent, and Dawn hugged me before going into her tent with Dusk. It was just me and Sunset.

"So, how did that happen?" I asked, talking about his new relationship status. He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling, "Well, when we got back here we were talking and she looked so beautiful and I wanted to kiss her then and there. So I did. She looked like she wanted to punch me at first, but then she kissed me back,"

"Magical," I said, making fun of his dreamy tone. He smacked my arm, and I laughed.

"Just know that you screwed me and Midnight over," I said. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"How-"

"We had an epic prank in mind. Plus we were betting. We lost to Dusk," I said, answering the unasked question. He rolled his eyes. I smiled, and continued,

"I'm happy for you man,"

"Thanks, Night," he said. He motioned towards the fire, "Do you wanna let it die out, or..."

I picked up a bucket, "I'll get some water. I'll be back in a little,"

"Yo! Wanna talk louder?" Twi called out. I heard Dawn giggle.

"Anything for you!" I called. I lowered my voice, "See ya in a few,"

I hiked up my hood, and sprinted off, full speed. My full speed is pretty fast, and I could feel my hood threaten to fall off. I didn't care, though. When I run and feel the breeze I can relax. Almost like when I'm at the beach, or swimming in a pool.

I found myself at the lake; a picture perfect blue and green body of water.

I walked over to the waters, and plunged my bucket in, filling it up.

"Hiya," I heard a small voice, and I calmly turned around. I was used to more shocks and surprises from Dawn, this didn't even make me flinch.

There was a small girl, probably 10 years old. She had black hair thrown up into a messy bun and green eyes the shone with innocence. I could tell she was a child of Poseidon. I felt somewhat connected to her. Weird, right?

"Hi?" I asked. It was pretty late; why was she out?

"My name is Blake," she said, walking up next to me. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, which in turn made me smile.

"Hi, Blake. I'm Night," I said.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. She and Dawn would get together great: they both seem to have that crazy energy- beyond the measures of ADHD.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I joked.

"I asked first," she said, standing up a little taller.

"I'm getting a bucket of water to put out the fire at my camp site," I said, pulling the bucket out from the water. I hadn't even noticed that I hadn't taken it out. "So what are you doing?"

"I always come out here for a late night swim," she said, kicking off her flip flops. She waded into the water, where she was knee deep. I noticed she had on a pair of white shorts and those orange tee shirts that the majority of the campers wore.

"Make sure you don't get your clothes wet," I noted.

She laughed, "They don't get wet unless I want them too,"

Oh right, child of the sea god.

"So...are you feeling better?" she asked. I nodded.

"Much better. So tell me; why are you so young? You seem to be one of the younger campers..." I said. My observing skills have increased drastically by training with Chaos. I saw most were in their mid to late teens, with only a few around Blake's age.

"Yeah, most campers get here at 13. Because the gods have to claim their kids by then," -That fact made my scar itch, but I suppressed the urge- "Anyway, I. got here when I was 9, last year. Poseidon claimed me after a few months. But I got here early because my mom tended to forget about me. So I ran away,"

"And you found camp?" I said, impressed.

She nodded, "Yeah, and when I got here Annabeth helped me settle in. She said I reminded her of herself when she was my age. She ran away too,"

"Well, at least you have a home now. Right?" I said, trying to lighten the subject. I should really be getting back to camp...

"Why do you have words on your arm?" asked Blake, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I sighed- she answered my questions, I guess I should answer hers. Plus, I now know exactly why I had them; and it wasn't pretty. How would I explain this to her...

"Bad people wrote on my arm. It hurt," I decided to say. She nodded, glumly.

"Loyalty is weakness?" she read my arm. Her green eyes locked on mine.

"Don't ever believe it, okay? Loyalty is very important," I said. She smiled, and gave me a thumbs up.

"Well, I'm going to go back," I said. She waved as I turned and walked off.

"Bye, Night! Sleep tight!" she called.

"Have fun in the water!" I called back. I heard the splash of a person going under the waves, and I thought to myself 'I wish I could just swim right now.

The water makes everything better.

**PLEASE READ:**

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**HELLLLOOOOOO PEOPLE! **

**Just want to letcha know that the characters names and parentage will be coming out next chapter. I plan on posting that tomorrow. Then I'll be on a small break for Christmas. **

**If you want to take a guess as to who is the parent to which warrior, go for it! **

**You should probably be able to guess who Night is...If you don't know then...I'm not really sure what to say to you...**

**Anyway! Review with your guesses! Lemme know what you think!**

**Also, the stories of how they learn their names will be either longer or shorter, depending on the person. So I will group chapters by a revelation of 2-3 warriors. Some might be a little long- so sorry if you don't like long chapters and you're welcome if you do like long chapters.**

**Time for everyone's favorite (I hope this isn't your fav, I hope you are enjoying the story more...) :**

**Response!**

**Artemis3056: ****hahaha**

**Lucenthia****: Thanks!**

**Anthene****: what?**

**smegol26****: Maybe…. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dawn POV**

I giggled after Twilight yelled at Night. Those two are always funny. I think they will eventually start kissing and dating and stuff like Midnight and Dusk and Sunrise and Sunset.

I rested my head on my pillow, and closed my eyes. I could hear Dusk breathing in rhythmically, and I eventually drifted off to sleep myself.

I wanted to forget about the fire. I remember feeling helpless and vulnerable- something I haven't felt since becoming part of the warriors. I could only breathe in the smoke, and my whole body hurt. But then a man-Chaos- came to rescue me. Then from there on out I was Dawn. I'm not sure if I'm ready to know who I was in the past. I wonder if we will all keep it to ourselves or share... Whatever Night decides, I guess. I always follow Night- he always thinks about others when making decisions.

Anyway- I dreamt I was lying in a meadow. I was laying on my back, breathing in the smell of the grass and of the flowers that surrounded me. I laughed as I tried to make shapes out of the clouds- something I haven't done in a really long time.

"Hello, Dawn," a voice said. I sat up, and turned to see Chaos sitting next to me. He wore all black with a design that looked like the Milky Way and his eyes shimmered like stars in space.

"Hi, Lord Chaos," I said, a bit confused.

"I know you most likely want to forget the fire-"

"Please! Please take my memory away again!" I pleaded, making my big doe eyes wider. I was putting on my best pleading face that usually made the other warriors melt like butter.

"Dawn, I think it's best if you remember. I thought about taking away all of your memories again, but I saw how you are all facing your fears and memories, and it's making you stronger,"

"But we can each take on, like 6 people at a time! How much stronger must we be?" I asked, desperately.

"It's okay Dawn. You will be fine,"

"Okay... It's just I'm scared about not being okay. I was the first to pass out, so I don't know how bad the other memories are and I don't want anyone scarred! I mean, Night is already scarred, but you said that that happened-"

"Dawn, your rambling again," Chaos laughed. I blushed, and fell back in the grass. This meadow was so beautiful- if the others were with me I would make a game of tag. Or hide and seek. Or duck-duck-goose. But that gets way out of hand sometimes-

"Dawn," Chaos pulled me back into reality. I know that all of us warriors are ADHD, but I was worse than others... "Are you ready to remember your name and your parent. I won't reveal more, so you aren't overloaded. You will get more memories through dreams, every now and then. Not all memories will return-mind you,"

"Let's do this thing," I said, weakly.

Chaos put a finger on my forehead, and all the sudden my name rushed into my head. As did my fathers.

"Do you remember, Dawn?" Chaos brought his finger back from my head. I nodded.

"I'm Rosie Mendez," I breathed, "Daughter of Hermes,"

"Which explains why you are so good at running around secretively,"

"Night says I'm losing my touch!" I huffed.

Chaos laughed, "No you aren't, my warrior. Now, I must move on. Good night Dawn...or Rosie,"

'Now I am two people' I thought as Chaos left in a bright flash. How were we going to choose...

**Dusk POV**

As I drifted off to sleep, I could faintly make out the sounds of Twi yelling at Night. They were so brother/sisterly it was ridiculous. I think Dawn might want them to get together...I don't think so. They are better making fun of each other and acting like siblings.

My dream wasn't much. I was in a plain room, drinking some hot chocolate and counting up the money I won from Midnight and Night. Those boys never won bets against me. I was always right. Well...not always. But the majority of the time I am.

As I took a sip of my drink, the heat warming up my body and relaxing me, I heard a voice.

"Wouldn't you agree that this hot cocoa is the tops,"

I turned and saw none other than Chaos. I got out of my chair to take a bow, out of respect, but Chaos put a hand out, gesturing me to forget about formalities.

I knew he wouldn't get angry if i was informal, but it's just my instinct. Good mannerisms, and it's wise to bow- that way the god (or in this case creator or the universe) knows you show respect. Simple as that.

"So, Lord Chaos, what brings you to my dream?" I asked, pocketing my money.

"You remember your encounter with the memory, I presume,"

"Of course! I was starving and a monster was chasing me. It was a nightmare, considering in my memory I had no idea that monsters were real. Or that a person could be that hungry," talking about it almost brought me back to the emptiness in my stomach.

"Now I am here to present to you what you were promised,"

"A name and a parent," I breathed.

"You are so, very smart. Anyway, I want to let you know that this whole experience is to make you stronger. You will receive memories here and there through dreams, but for right now its name and parent. Are you ready?" Chaos asked, drinking the last bit of his hot chocolate. I took a sip, and put my own cup down.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said. He simply put a finger to my forehead, and I could remember it all.

"Do you know, Dusk?" He asked, drawing his finger back.

"I'm none other than Amber Russells... Daughter of Athena," I said, my grey eyes swirling.

"You knew there was a reason that you looked just like Cabin 6. Plus, you are always winning those bets," I blushed when Chaos said that.

"If you excuse me, I must give the rest their names as well. Goonight, Daughter of wisdom. Stay safe, Dusk. Or Amber. You're call," with that he left.

My call? I had no idea how to choose...

**A/N:**

**Did those surprise you? Some might more than others, granted.**

**Anyway, the next 3 chapters are names and parents!**

**Chapter 20 (The chapter after all the revelations) will go up after Christmas sometime. Either Friday or Saturday, I would assume.**

**Time for responses:**

**humbid123:**** Yes, I do. Chapter 20, actually. Get ready for some awesomeness.**

**smegol26****: Good guesses. You will find out if you are right in chapter 18.**

**Artemis3056****: Is this fast enough an update for you? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Midnight POV**

"See ya tomorrow," I said, lying down on my pillow. DB said good night, and I drifted off, not realizing how tired I really was. My experience before was really energy draining...even though I was passed out.

I was dreaming that I was laying on the couch me and Dusk usually sit on at HQ. I was relaxing, my feet kicked up, and I was planning an epic prank. Night likes to say I 'screw people over' but I call it pranking. It's a less harsh term. He usually 'screws people over' with me, too. It's fun.

"What do you have up your sleeve this time?" I turned to see Chaos sitting in the seat that Twi and Sunrise sit on. He was sitting in the same position as me; lying down and his feet kicked up on the arm rest.

"I was thinking of a prank on Night," I said.

Chaos laughed, and held up a hand, "I don't want to know. Just...didn't do anything to damaging, okay?"

"Okay," I laughed.

Chaos sat up, and I did the same.

"So, I know you remember your last memory," Chaos said. I was a bit off guard, but I nodded. How could I forget that? Some gruff, burley men jumped me when I was coming home from school. There were 3 of them, and they all wore black masks. I tried to scream out, and they shoved a cloth in my mouth and taped my mouth closed. Then there were ropes thrown on my wrists and ankles, and they were rubbing my skin raw. I felt hopeless, and terrified.

"So, you remember the voice that came to you, correct?" Chaos said.

I nodded. When everything was beyond hopeless (where Chaos had saved me last time), the same cold voice that talked to all of camp said "Soon you will find out who you are. And that starts with your name, and the name of your parent. Get ready, this is going to be fun,"

"What did it mean when it told me that 'it was going to be fun'? It sounded sadistic..." I said. Dusk taught me that word-she taught me a bunch of stuff that I usually didn't retain...but every now and then I would remember it and would pull it out.

"Yes, the voice was hoping that your names and parents would be as painful as before. But I'm giving you your names the painless, easy way. It actually might feel refreshing," Chaos stated.

"You're giving me my name? Why?" I asked. Didn't he take it away for a reason? As if reading my mind, he replied "Yes, I took it away for a reason. But I think giving it back will enhance you. Make you stronger,"

"Well...If you put it like that..." I said. He reached out, and put s finger to my head. I felt a rush, like a strong wind, run through me. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them the memory was back. I knew who I was.

"I need to move on, to give the names to the rest of you warriors. Have fun planning, Midnight. Or should I say Drake?" and with that Chaos left.

I stared blankly at the wall opposite of me. What should Chaos say? Midnight... or Drake Hill. Son of Hermes.

**DB POV**

"See ya tomorrow," Midnight said, before crashing. I reached over, and picked up my bow from next to me. Sitting on my blanket, I looked over the handle. It was black and had a small sun, the size of a millimeter. It was next to a few other symbols, like Chaos's symbol and 8 dashes (one for each warrior). I had a few symbols going up and down my handle. They were each small and they all meant something to me. I didn't know what the sun was about, but I love the sun. It can create beautiful colors and it's warm and inviting.

I put my bow down, and fell asleep myself. I was dreaming of laying on a hillside, tanning. My most recent book was to my right, but I didn't feel like reading. I closed my eyes, letting the sun soak in.

"How are you doing, DB?"

I looked to my left, and saw Chaos lying next to me. He had black sunglasses hiding his infinite eyes.

"Still can't believe that the name has stuck," I said. I was reading Catcher in the Rye and Dawn was reading over my shoulder. She pointed to D.B. in the book, and said 'Daybreak? DB! I'm gonna call you DB!" she announced. Now it was basically my name.

"Well...you can learn your old name if you want," Chaos said, sitting up and taking his sunglasses off.

"If I'm going to learn it sooner or later...why not,"

"That was easiest so far," Chaos said, putting a finger to my head.

"Now I have to go. But I hope you now know why the sun is on your bow," Chaos made my bow appear, and handed it over to me.

I rubbed my thumb over the sun. Son of Apollo, huh? Guess that's why I loved the bow.

So I suppose I'm not only Daybreak, or DB. Now I'm Daybreak, DB, or Jesse Spencer.

**A/N:**

**I know DB's was short, but that's just how I wrote it.**

**They can't all have really long stories, so just work with me.**

**Hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sunrise POV**

I sat down across from Twi, and twisted my strawberry blonde hair into a quick bun on top of my head. There was some mumbling and laughing from outside, and I knew it was Night. He was strongest now, he didn't fall asleep easy.

"Do those two ever go to bed?" Twi mumbled. I smiled.

"Well, Night barely does. Sunset on the other hand falls asleep fine, usually,"

"Yo! Wanna talk louder?" she yelled out. I rolled my eyes, and laid down. As I turned over, I could hear Dawn's giggles. Twi was probably smirking.

"Anything for you!" called Night. I smiled at their antics as I fell asleep.

I was watching the sunrise, sitting criss cross on the grass in front of a lake.

I ran my fingers over the grass, and looked at all the different types of flowers in front of me. The pastel colors painted the sky, I breathed in the scent of the flowers.

"Which one is your favorite?" I asked, when I heard a sniffle.

"I like this one," Chaos said, picking a flower and sitting next to me.

"Water Lily," I instructed. Most people didn't know about my love of flowers. The warriors knew I like flowers, but I don't think they know the extent. I'm an expert.

"You're the first one to speak to me first. Impressive," Chaos noted.

I shrugged, "Well, you sniffled. So..."

"Let's get to business... You had quite the experience this morning," Well, yeah. I relived dying by the hands of a monster. It was horrific and I had never been more scared, or in more pain.

"You remember the last words you heard before waking up, correct?"

"I heard 'Soon for the name and the parent. Painful information awaits'," I shuddered at the memory.

"I have a way of reminding you so it's not painful," Chaos informed me.

"Whatever it is, do it. I'm anxious... I actually kind of want to learn," I said. I was scared, sure, but I was interested. I want to know who I was, and who my parent was.

"Interesting. Well, here you go," Chaos tapped my forehead, and the names rushed go me.

"Enjoy your knowledge," Chaos gave me his plucked water lily.

I fingered the petals, and smiled. Daughter of Demeter. That explained a lot.

As to who I was?

Casey St Rose.

I liked that name. But I also liked my current name, Sunrise...

Decisions decisions.

**Twilight POV**

I could hear Night talking. I could tell he was really irritated being here. Not bad, just...I can't explain it. His scar seemed to bother him, and that bothered me. He was basically my brother.

After yelling out to him to be quiet, Sunrise fell asleep. I just laid on my blankets, staring at the top of the tent. I gently ran my fingers around my neck. In my memory, there was an ugly monster. I was on a quest, I think. All I know is a monster disarmed me, and threw me to the ground. It got on top of me, and started to strangle me. When I woke up, I thought there would be a bruise, it seemed to real.

I drifted off, and I had a clam dream, which was a relief. Me and Night always had pretty bad dreams. Not all the time, but a fair amount.

I was sitting on the edge of a cliff; the wind blew through me red hair. I felt at home, being so high up.

Chaos was sitting next to me, wearing his usual black suit with the Milky Way pattern. His eyes were black, with twinkles that shone like stars. He radiated power.

"Hello, Twi," he stated.

"Hi Chaos," I sighed.

"Why the long face?" he asked. That made me laugh.

"Well, you told me my last memory was Elysium, but I just got strangled," I said. Thunder rumbled in the back. Sometimes that happened when I got mad, like how water would churn with Night. It was weird, but we learn to accept things and not question them.

Chaos smiled as the thunder rumbled, "Calm down, Twi. Yes, Elysium was your last memory but you died by the hands of the monster. And that's what the giant wanted you to remember,"

"That sucks," I said, my blue eyes flashing.

"Yes, I suppose it does," he said. A breeze blew my hair back from my face, and I breathed it in.

"So, are you ready to know your name and parent?" Chaos slipped in.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" Chaos asked. He wasn't angry, or upset. Just curious.

"I don't know," I lied. I was second in command, I couldn't be upset over knowing my name.

"Twi, I think we both know that you do know," Chaos said.

"I just...I just well...I'm scared,"

"The great Twilight is scared?" Chaos joked.

"Ugh!" I grunted, falling back on my back. My legs dangled over the cliff, feeling the air. I didn't want to share for a reason!

"Calm down, calm down. I was only joking. Everyone can get scared. Even Night," he whispered.

"As if," I said. Night was never scared. I loved him, but sometimes I felt weak compared to him. I hated that feeling, too.

"Really," Chaos promised. I believed him. Night was just as human-well.. you know what I mean by human- as the red of us.

"What do I do when I know?" I asked.

Chaos shrugged, "That's up to all of you as a team. You should all talk about it in the morning. Some of you will want to share, other won't,"

"Well, you better move on and give everyone else their names and stuff..." I said.

"Not without yours," Chaos said. As I swore under my breath, he tapped my forehead. A familiar wind pushed through my mind, and I smiled weakly.

"Goodbye, Twi," he stood up, "Or Skye," he finished as he left in a flash.

I stood up, and thought about the new revelation. As I thought, I heard thunder.

Skye Calvin.

Daughter of Zeus.

Lightning flashed across the sky. I rolled my eyes. Ah, the dramatics.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sunset POV**

I watched Night rush off toward the lake. He would probably take only a few minutes. I crawled into the tent, and closed my eyes. i imagined Sunrise's beautiful smile, and sparkling blue/green eyes. I have had a crush on her since I joined, but I knew she only saw me as the boy who annoyed her and trained all the time.

Then I kissed her.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and I imagined being in an arena. It was much like the arena at Camp Half Blood, with dummies to practice on. I had my sword and I started to practice. I loved the rush of the fight, but not the hurting of others. It was strange, I know.

As I practiced my technique, Chaos appeared, clapping.

"You have improved," he noted. I stabbed my sword into the ground, and leaned on the hilt.

"Well I have to keep up practice to catch up to everyone else's skill level," I stated. I felt like I had to work harder, since I was new. New as in 50 years...but I wanted to get better. I liked practicing, too.

"You are at everyone else's skill level, don't think less of yourself," Chaos stated.

"Nah, Night and Twi are way better than the rest of us," I said. It was true.

"Well they have very powerful fathers, and they have been training the longest," Chaos agreed.

"So what brings you to my dream?" I asked.

"Well, I am here with information," Chaos said. I was confused.

"About the war? Because you should really go to Dusk or DB. They are the strategists, ya know," I said. He chuckled. Why was he chuckling?

"No, this information is specifically for you,"

"Okay..." I said, drawing out the words.

"It's about your name-"

"-and my parent," I finished. Chaos nodded.

"Before you ask if you have to know, the answer is yes. When you ask why, the answer is because I see this experience as something that makes you stronger. Understand?" Chaos asked, kindly.

I nodded, amused, "I'm assuming that I'm not the first warrior you visited tonight?"

"You're the seventh," he sighed.

"I'm assuming Night is last," Night was always up...he was strongest now it was hard for him to settle down and sleep.

"Your assumption would be correct,"

"Well, I kinda want to know my parent," I said.

"Just like Sunrise," he winked. I blushed. "Congrats on that, by the way,"

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Anyway, here you go. One name and one parent coming up," Chaos tapped my head, and my eyes widened.

"That doesn't make sense. Chaos, I'm not bloodthirsty like my 'siblings'" I said, putting air quotes around 'siblings'.

"You don't need to be bloodthirsty to be a child of Ares,"

"But have you seen that cabin!? They are all picking fights and are out to kill," I exclaimed.

"You enjoy fights," Chaos pointed out.

"Yes, but not hurting people. The rush of sword fighting is what I like," I backed myself up.

"Not everyone is exactly like their siblings. About 100 years ago, there was a child of Ares Roman aspect, Mars. He hated fighting. That was even more odd than your situation, which is not liking hurting others," Chaos stated.

"Well...okay," I said. Chaos nodded at me, said goodbye, and left to catch Night before he woke back up.

'So I was the son of Ares' I thought as I yanked my sword out of the ground.

What's my name?

Sunset.

Or, Jared Parker.

**Night POV**

I got back to camp, and heard nothing. Everyone was sleeping. I wasn't tired though. I sat in front of the fire, with the bucket in my lap. The water sat still in the metal container, making me feel calm. I thought back to Blake, and how much she seemed to be connected to the water. I really couldn't place the connection I had felt to her. I felt like her older brother. Kind of how I feel with Twi, even though we both appear to be 18.

I watched the flames crackle, and picked up the bucket. As I was about to put out the fire, the wind swirled around me. I grabbed a knife that was on my ankle, and braced myself. When the dust and leaves settled down, I saw Chaos standing there, smiling. I threw my knife into the ground, and sat back down. Chaos sat down next to me, the glow of the fire making him look wise and powerful.

"Hey Chaos," I greeted. I was confused to why he was here, "Should I wake the others?"

"That won't be necessary. I've already talked to all of them," Chaos stated. He probably talked with them by their dreams. "I couldn't talk with you by your dream because you weren't sleeping. I couldn't wait forever," he joked.

"I'm not tired. The opposite actually, I'm quite awake," I said, my green eyes not lifting from the fire. I could tell Chaos was looking at me, but the fire was relaxing. Not as much as the water, but I wasn't near the lake. So the flames would do fine as a relaxer.

"I know. It's your name," I smiled. Of course Chaos knew, he was the one who named me and gave me my strongest point-Night time, "Is something bothering you?"

He could read me like an open book, "This place makes my scar itch. I feel attached to people, like the huntress, Thalia. Also the two gods, Annabeth and Nico. And that little girl Blake. Daughter of Poseidon. I can't explain it," I said. Chaos nodded.

"You are a special case, my boy," Chaos said.

"Do you mean I'm crazy?" I asked, confused. Chaos laughed, and I looked around, surprised the other warriors haven't woken up. Usually when there is a conversation they can't sleep... Everyone must be tired, I guess.

"No, you aren't crazy. You have the strongest parent, besides Twilight. However Twilight was years before, so all of the people she knew have perished. You still have ties to this place. Your memory is trying t resurface. You also just had a lot riding on your name,"

I was more confused now than ever, "Um... I can't say I understand. The second part, I mean,"

"Would you like to?" Chaos asked.

"Well, yeah!" I said. I didn't want to be confused, it was not an enjoyable state. All Chaos did was put a finger on my head, and my eyes widened. Unreal...

"Before I leave, know that I sense that a memory will come to you tomorrow. Be wary, because the stronger it is the more of a shock it will be,"

"What?" I asked, still thinking about the new revelation.

"You might go into a sort of shock, if the memory comes back and it's a big memory," Chaos summed up. I was still a little confused, also nervous, but he left in a small tornado of wind and leaves.

I poured the water on the fire, and watched it sizzle out. I still didn't know what he meant by there was a lot riding on my name, but at least I knew my name.

I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.


	20. Chapter 20

Night POV

"NIGHT NIGHT NIGHT NIGHT NIGHT NIGHT NIGHT" I heard my name being screamed over and over again. I recognized Dawn's voice, making me smile. I probably got only 3 or 4 hours of sleep. I didn't sit up, or open my eyes but I could see Dawn crossing her arms in frustration clear as day.

"Night I know you are up!' she huffed.

"I don't know Dawn, he might still be sleeping," Sunset said. I wanted to throw my pillow at him, because he was an awful actor. He laughed, and i'm assuming he left because I heard shuffling.

But I knew Dawn was still here.

I was laying on my stomach, my face facing the left with my eyes shut. Dawn sat on my back, and started smacking me. "NIGHHHTTTT!" she said.

I held in a laugh, but I couldn't keep the corners of my mouth from going into a smile. I felt a breath, and opened my eyes a wink. Dawn had placed her face so she was nose to nose with me, and she smiled when she say my green eyes.

"Good, your up," she said. I sat up, throwing her off my back. I tackled her, and she laughed. I stood up, shook my hair out, and left my tent with Dawn in my trail.

"Sunrise? Daybreak? You guys around?" I called out to the woods. I turned to look down at Dawn.

"Why aren't you running around, going crazy?"

"Because Midnight told me to wake you up," she said. I turned to Midnight, who was talking with Dawn. His back was to me, so I picked up a small pebble and threw it at him. It hit him on the shoulder, and he turned to me. I pointed at Dawn.

"No! It was Night!" Dawn said. Midnight slyly gave me the middle finger by rubbing the side of his nose with said finger.

As that happened, Sunrise flipped down from a tree branch and DB jogged out of the woods.

"Welcome back, Spider Monkey and Co.," Sunset said, wrapping his arms around his beloved.

"Night...What do you say we do?" Dusk asked.

"About the stuff Chaos told us?" She nodded. I sighed. I knew they would ask me about this, and what to do. I slept on it, and I think I had a plan. Twi came out of her tent, her red hair braided and her blue eyes sparking. She seemed to stand taller, more proud. She came over to my side, and held up a finger to everyone, signaling to give us a second. We turned our backs to them, to give us some privacy,

"Night, I need to tell you who my dad is," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Zeus," she said.

"That's funny. Mine's Poseidon," I whispered back.

"I know that my dad is like, God of the Gods, and whatnot. Just know I still like being second in command. My dad being number one doesn't make me wanna be number one,"

"I like to think we work together more than I lead, but thanks for letting me know Twi. And I hope our parents rivalry won't make us rivals," I said. She smiled, and turned back to the group.

"Okay, so here is my idea," I said to everyone," How about we give each other our parents. Because knowing two names might get confusing. Wh can always give names later, but let's start with baby steps,"

"I'll start!" bounced Dawn. She was going crazy with excitement, and I wasn't sure if it was from learning anyone's parent or because it was dawn.

"Go for it," I said.

"My dad is Hermes," she said. Everyone nodded, But Midnight smiled big and wide.

"So is mine! Your my little sis!" he said, and she smiled and gave him a high five.

"Mine is Athena," said Dusk. That made my scar itch, and gave me a bit of a headache. Chaos did say a memory would come back, maybe the wisdom goddess had something to do with it. I shook it off as Sunrise continued.

"My mom is Demeter,"

"My dad is Ares," Sunset followed. I was surprised- I thought all Ares kids were bloodthirsty and crazy, but Sunset was levelheaded. Oh well, people can surprise you I guess.

"My father is Apollo," DB put in. That explained the sun on his bow. And the reason he could shoot anything with said bow.

"Now time for the power duo," Midnight said.

"Power duo?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Anyway-my dad is Zeus," Twi said.

"That explains why you have the same eyes as Cabin 1. Hey, Night, are you a child of Poseidon?" I was shocked "How did you-"

"Two reasons: One; the black hair and green eyes look exactly like all the kids from Cabin. The second reason has to do with the reason I could pick all this out; my mother is Athena,"

Hearing somebody talk about being the child of Athena gave me a head ache, and I rubbed my temples.

"You okay, Night?" asked Midnight.

"Yeah, I just have a headache," I replied.

"Hey, I need to show you something. Come on," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Surprise," he said. I shrugged, and we walked off. He walked off with a mischevious smile, and I knew he was pulling something.

But my stupid mind needed to know what he was planning.

**A/N:**

**Hope everyone had happy holidays, whatever you celebrate/whatever you did.**

**Guys, I know I promised Percabeth in this chapter, but I needed to set it up. It will ****DEFINITELY**** be in the next one! ****Promise****!**

**Response time!**

**Leggo!**

**Sly Raccoon****: Sorry but at least you like the story! And no, Night doesn't know who Percy Jackson is. But he might soon, you never know**

**Lucenthia****: You can't please everyone, so sorry you were disappointed. But I planned the stories short like that for a reason, so yeah. I didn't want to make each one a novel**

**smegol26****: um…the wording of your comment confused me. But I think it's a compliment, so thanks. But if it's not a compliment, then…okay… **

**Until next time, my beloved followers and all others who venture onto this story**


	21. Chapter 21

**Annabeth POV**

"Guys stop pushing me!" I said. Three of the Hermes cabin kids were pushing me, complaining about having to show me something. These kids- Cheyenne, Ryan, and Matthew-reminded me like the Stoll's in every way besides looks. They were always pulling pranks (especially on the Demeter cabin), they all had the mischievous smile and gleam in their eyes, and they were always irritating me. Actually, irritating might not be the right word. I loved them, like I did all heroes, but they could be... persistent.

"C'mon Annabeth! Scoot your boot," Cheyenne said, in her strong country accent.

She was from the deep south, born and raised, and her accent proved that. She always wore her brown cowboy boots with a pair of shorts that showed off her tan, long legs. She had curly brown hair and soft hazel eyes. She was 16 years old, and was best friends with her siblings Matt and Ry. The three had even been on a quest together.

"I'm moving! Where are you taking me again!?" I asked, as they kept me walking.

"We can't say," Matt and Ryan said in unison. Oh, yeah they were identical twins. Practically inseparable at 16 years old. They had dirty blonde hair, and were freckled over their nose bridges. Their eyes were a blue- but not an electric blue like Thalia's. They were more like a light blue.

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise!" Cheyenne said.

"Cheyenne, Ry, Matt; come on. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Will it make you walk faster?" Cheyenne asked.

"Sure," I promised. They smiled at each other.

"To the old storage closet," Ry said. I smiled; the old storage closet hasn't been used in years-when I was training. We stopped using it when Beckendorf and his cabin mates made a new closet, that was easier to access and had all these cool accessories. Me and Percy used to go to the closet and talk all night. No-we didn't do...that... in the closet. We would JUST talk. All night long. About everything. Share a kiss every now and then. Whenever either of us were upset, we would go there after curfew. It was one of our spots-like the dock.

"What about the old storage closet?" I asked, now curious.

"Well, there is something there," said Matt.

"What's there?" I asked.

"You would find out if you moved!" Cheyenne said. I rolled my eyes, and finally we were there.

The closet was still the same. A small, 5 by 5 wooden shack that was maybe 7 feet high. We would sit on the wooden floor when we talked. On the inside there was probably the words 'Percy Jackson loves Annabeth Chase Forever and Always' carved on the side. I told Percy it was cheesy and corny, but he took my knife (which was ballsy) and carved it anyway. In his sloppy handwriting.

The kids opened it, and pointed to the carving. The same old carving that was written oh so long ago. The closet seemed to be dusted out-free of spider webs. Which is good, because I still hate spiders as a goddess.

"Is this THE Percy Jackson from the stories?" Ryan asked. I nodded.

"And is this you?" Matt asked. Again, I nodded.

"You mean that you and Percy Jackson were a couple?" Cheyenne asked. I nodded once more. Cheyenne could be such an Aphrodite girl sometimes.

"Yup," I said. What else was there to say?

"So Nico and Thalia weren't lying?"

Now I was nervous, "You've been talking with Nico and Thalia?"

"Yeah," all three said, together. Uh oh.

Before I could react, they jumped out of the shed and slammed the door.

'Whatever, I'll flash out', I thought. But something was wrong. When I focused on outside of the shed, I felt nothing. What the-

'Sorry, Annabeth. I called in a favor and took away your flashing ability for a few hours,' Nico said in my voice.

'Why!?' I thought back, irritated. I pounded on the door. Those damn Hermes kids.

'You'll see. And don't blame Cheyenne, and the twins. They were just carrying out something that me, Thalia, and Midnight worked out,'

'Midnight?'

'You'll see,'

And he was right. After 10 seconds of banging on the door, it opened and I breathed in the sweet scent of the sea.

**Night POV**

"What's that?" I asked, as a rickety old shed came into my view.

"I cooked something up with a few others," Midnight said.

"Wanna enlighten me on whom?"

"That was pretty fancy wording,"

"I guess I've been hanging out with Dusk too long. Answer the question," I said, simply.

"The huntress Thalia and the god-slash-camp director Nico," Midnight answered matter-of-factly.

That's when I heard the banging. It was clearly coming from the old, wooden shed. I went to open it, and saw Annabeth's grey eyes. She was fuming, and I was about to ask why when multiple pairs of hands pushed me. I fell into her and I could feel color rushing to my face. As we were stumbling, I heard the door slam and the only light was from the cracks in the wood.

"Hey! Midnight!" I pounded the door, and so did Annabeth.

"Sorry dude. Gotta get down to my roots," said Midnight.

"And Thals and I thought it would be funny," Nico said. I heard a round of high fives being given, and I pounded the door once more in frustration.

"See you guys later!" called Thalia, and they ran off. I turned to the daughter of Athena.

"So...can you tell me something?" I asked. I sat down, and she sucked in a sharp breath and sat down too. My back was against one wall, with my feet kicked up against the other. Annabeth's back was next to my feet, and her feet were in the same position as mine, set next to my back.

"If I can," she amswered. I scratched my scar, which seemed to draw in her attention.

"Do you know Percy Jackson," I asked, my eyes drifting to a spot she had looked after my arm.

She nodded, "Why?" she asked.

"Because Chaos said that that's me," I stated. Then i was able to make out what she was looking at. It was on the wall, right next to my shoulder.

**Percy Jackson loves Annabeth Chase Forever and Always**

Wait; I'm Percy Jackson...

"Is your last name Chase?" I asked, my hand shakily tracing the words.

"Yeah," she stated. Then memories hit me like a wall.

**~Memory~**

I kissed this girl, right on the lips. She smiled, and kissed me back. When we separated, we sat down exactly how it was in real life: our backs against the walls and our feet kicked up.

"So, what's wrong Seaweed Brain?" the girl asked. She had grey eyes that swirled happily, and messy blonde hair thrown up in a ponytail. It was Annabeth, a few years younger. Maybe 16?

"Well, Wise Girl, nothing. But I do want to mark our territory," I said.

"Like pee in the shed? Because I would rather sleep than do that," I laughed, and grabbed Annabeth's knife from the holster. She reached for it, giving me a glare. In response I kissed her cheek.

"You're lucky I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," I said, getting lost in her swimming pools of grey. Then I remembered what I wanted to do.

I started carving my name into the wood.

"Oh, please. That is so cheesy," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"But its classic. And the wood nymphs would kill us if we carved stuff into them," I retorted. I finished carving and scooted next to Annabeth, to observe my handiwork.

"I love it almost as much as I love you," Annabeth said, giving me a kiss.

"Good, because it's there to stay!" I announced.

I had carved my love into our spot, so the world could know that I loved this beautiful daughter of Athena.

**~Memory end~**

I remembered. I could remember events with Annabeth. With my Wise Girl. I figured that finding out about each friend would be similar to that, but I didn't care. My head was thumping, however my scar didn't itch right now. I knee that this girl right across from me was the love of my life. My Wise Girl.

She eyed me, nervously "Are you okay? You just got wide eyed and got frozen but now you look like... I don't even know,"

I pulled her in and kissed her.

And she kissed me right back with her soft lips.

**AN:**

**Responses:**

**smegol26****: Thanks so much! That means a lot to me! **

**Lucenthia****: I don't know what to say... I like the way I wrote my story. I appreciate the feedback, but I'm not rewriting the story to give more background to the characters. Sorry if that ruins the story for you…**

**Anthene****: one update coming right up. Hope you enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

Annabeth POV

Oh my freakin gods.

As we sat in our old spot, Percy froze up, squeezing his eyes shut. I was nervous, and scared, because last time the warriors froze up they all were in pain.

But then he smiled.

When he opened his eyes, I said, "Are you okay? You just got wide eyed and got frozen but now you look like"- Like he is in love-, "I don't even know" I finished.

His green eyes shone brighter than they had his whole stay, and he leaned forward and did what I never thought he would do.

He kissed me.

OH MY FREAKIN GODS.

I kiss him back, whole heartedly. This is my seaweed Brain. He is back, and I don't know if I can let him go again.

He pulls back, a huge smile on his face, "I remember you," he said. Those words were better than winning the lottery. My grey eyes were probably bright with satisfaction, and he kissed my again. Who knew that after 100 years we would fall right back into our old routine.

"Do you remember everything?" I asked, cautiously. I was more than ecstatic he could remember me, but what else did he remember? Who else?

He tapped his finger on his temple, like he was trying to make the memories come back faster, "Not much. I remember everything with you, Wise Girl, but not everyone else. I sort of remember Nico, but he looks way different-"

"That's probably when you first met him and rescued him from a monster," I noted, He was probably remembering everything in sequence, is what my guess would be.

He nodded, "He does seem younger...and healthier. Also, with Thalia I remember something about a tree?" He looked at me, wanting to fill in the blank. When he mentioned the tree, I got a brilliant idea. My mind reeled as I put facts together; my mother's specialty shining through me.

Perce remembered by touching the carving, which is a memorable time in our relationship. If he touched or connected with memorable moments with his other friends, it would bring those memories back faster as well...So for Thalia it can be her tree, since the two hung out there often. With Nico it can be the crack he created in the dining pavilion (yes we still haven't fixed it completely. Nico likes to tell the story of him creating the giant crack). Only one problem- we were stuck in this old wooden shed. I cursed under my breath.

"What are you thinking?" Percy asked. That made my insides flutter; he remembered everything, truly. By the time we were 13 he knew when I was thinking hard about something.

"I was thinking of a way to get your memories back faster, but we are locked in here," I whined, banging on the door.

"Can't you flash out? Your a goddess, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I tried that already. Nico said he 'called in a favor' and got my flashing privileges taken away for a few hours," I said, huffing and crossing my arms.

"So...," Percy said, breaking the silence. "When did you become a goddess?"

"After you went missing, me, Nico, and Thalia sorta took charge in the battle. I made a new plan, Thalia helped carry it out, and Nico brought in ghosts to help us. Because of our 'outstanding efforts' we were granted god hood," I said, remembering Zeus' words and my mother's proud smile. Also Poseidon's sad smile, since Percy was M.I.A.

"What about the other 5? Ya know...from the 7 of prophecy?" he asked.

"You remember?" I asked, dumbfounded. He could barely remember people from the Titan War.

"Well, I remember vaguely. Like faces and initials. For example, there was a blonde guy...son of...Zeus? His name was Jason," Percy said, his eyes a little cloudy as he tried to concentrate as his memories slowly trickled in. "Chaos said that my memories would come back in dreams...maybe they would clarify in dreams because right now I remember cloudy things, and distorted things,"

"Maybe...anyway about the other 5; Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, is who you were mentioning. He helped me and played a big part in the plan since. He wasn't granted godhood because Roman gods judge by a different standard, and since he didn't make the plan they didn't grant him godhood. However, they gave him a sort of spray that made him smell mortal, so monsters didn't go after him. He married his love, Piper McLean who is daughter of Aphrodite. They lived to be old, and had a few kids thanks to the spray. Then there was Frank, who lived and decided to go back to Canada to join the military there like his mother had in the past. Hazel went with him to Canada. Hazel died in a car accident, and Frank died in battle. Then finally there is Leo. He opened up a mechanic shop, married a daughter of Apollo, i think, and they loved pretty normal lives. They died pretty old, but died from a monster,"

"And what have you been up to?" he asked, leaning a little closer to me.

"I'm the goddess of heroes. I've been here, helping train these kids,"

"The same ones who locked you in here?" he smirked.

"That is true," I said, leaning in slowly, just like him. Our lips brushed against one another's, and I breathed in the scent of the sea, as the door opened up loudly and messily.

We were greeted by a wolf whistle.

**LINE break LINE break LINE break LINE break**

"Well if it isn't my favorite child of Poseidon-don't tell the others- and my favorite daughter of Athena-again, don't tell the others," a voice called, dripping with sass. Thalia wore her choppy hair with her silver tiara. Her blue eyes crackled.

"Should we come back later?" asked a second voice. Nico wore black jeans with a black top and his aviator jacket. Over 100 years old and still wearing that ratty old thing.

"How about no?" I said, jumping up and catching the door before they could close it. The newfound sun bounced off my skin, warming me up. I walked out to see the green grass and tree filled area.

Percy stood up and tried to follow me out, but Thalia out her hand out to stop him.

"Can I help you?" asked Percy, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you remember everything?" Thalia asked, looking Percy dead in the eyes. Percy bit his lip, and replied gingerly.

"I remember some things. Like you were a tree for some reason? And that you used to play with cards," Percy nodded towards Nico, who rolled his eyes.

"What about you're kissing partner?" Nico asked. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, and Percy mirrored me.

"Um...well I saw the carving I made decades ago, and the memories came back to me. Hit me like a freakin truck," he replied, "So...am I free to leave this shed?"

"I guess," Thalia said.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Midnight?" Percy asked, stretching out his arms.

"He told us not to tell," Thalia said.

"Not me!" Dawn ran forward. Her black hair was in a low, loose ponytail and her eyes were playful. None of the warriors bothered with hoods, and if they did they wouldn't wear them to hide their faces. Dawn was wearing a yellow top with white stripes and white shirts.

"Where is he, Dawn?" Percy asked, kneeling down.

"He is with some of our siblings in the store," she said.

"Siblings?" I asked. Did they all know their identities now?

"Midnight and me are kids of Hermes!" Dawn jumped with excitement.

"Where did you see him last?" Percy asked. What was he planning...?

"Um...I don't know if I should say..." Dawn said, eyeing Percy.

"C'mon Dawn," Percy cooed, giving her his all too famous lopsided grin. He definitely had something planned in that seaweed filled brain of his.

She giggled, "He is in the Hermes cabin," she whispered before running off.

"Perce, what are you thinking?" I asked, crossing my arms. He shook his wrist out as he stood up.

"As much as I love that I could remember you, Wise Girl, I was locked in an old shed. I have a plan," he said, and held out his wrist with the chaos tattoo- a circle with arrows going off in the directions of a compass rose.

"That sounds weird coming from your mouth," I noted.

"I have a few surprises up my sleeve," He said. He ran his finger around the circle, then he pressed lightly in the center. I blinked, and he was gone.

Thalia had an expression that mixed shock and confusion "What the-"

"Remember when they came they said they could transport themselves with the mark of Chaos?" I remembered.

"Oh right! In the Big House," Nico said, pulling back the memory.

"I wasn't here!" Thalia fumed.

"C'mon let's get to the Hermes cabin to see what's gonna happen," Nico said. He flashed us over, and before I knew it we were standing right in front of the Hermes cabin.

The cabin was still the wooden cabin with Hermes symbol above the doors. The same place where Percy asked when he would be claimed, all those years ago.

There were 5 Hermes kids-Cheyenne, Ry, and Matt included- all sitting on a couple of beds, which were sloppily made. Midnight and Perce were standing, facing each other. Percy was a few inches taller, but had more of a swimmers body while Midnight had a runners. He could probably outrun Percy.

As we walked forward, we sat on the same beds with the campers. I wasn't mad at Cheyenne and the twins, because the experience brought Percy back.

"Well isn't it the beloved warrior of Chaos slash son of Poseidon," smiled Midnight, making Percy chuckle.

"That was a good one, Midnight," Perce taunted. That's when I noticed that Midnight was holding a full water bottle in his hands. I knew Percy's plan, he did it to many people over his years.

Midnight unscrewed the plastic cap, and as he was in the motion of bringing the bottle to his lips, it burst. The water jumped out of the bottle, splashing Midnight in the face and getting his clothes soaking wet. His blonde hair became a shade darker because of the water, and his eyes were confused.

"What just... Night," he said, looking up at Percy. It was still strange to hear Percy respond to and be called by the name of Night.

"How could that possibly have been me?" he asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, of course it was you! The Poseidon kids do that all the time!" Cheyenne pointed out.

"Yeah, but he was the one who perfected the trick. He used to use it on me 100 years ago," Thalia said, slinging an arm around Percy.

"You have 3 seconds to run, Night," Midnight said, shaking out his head.

"I'll tell Dusk on you," Percy said. These two acted like 3 year olds, and that made me grin. These guys have fought countless amounts of time, and are the world's best fighters, yet they pull pranks on each other.

"3" Midnight started counting down.

"Come on, dude it's water," Percy said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"2" Midnight took a step forward.

"Shit, you're serious," Percy said.

Midnight took off, and Percy sprinted away too. As he ran off I could vaguely hear, "What happened to 1!?"

**AN:**

**IMPORTANT:**

**We are on the last few legs of the race.**

**That is right: a few more chapters until the end. I'm thinking 1 or 2**

**Just wanna thanks everyone who has been following the story.**

**Hope everyone enjoys it and hope you're ready for the should be up next year ;)**

**Now responses:**

**Son of Perseus****: Sorry about short chapters. IDK why I write them like that, but I just do. Sorry :/ At least you like the story! Thanks for reading**

**Sly Raccoon****: Hahahaha glad to know you like it :D**

**Lucenthia****: I don't think so, but maybe…**

**smegol26****: thank you for the feedback**


	23. Chapter 23

Night/Percy POV

I was sprinting, with Midnight on my trail. I was headed to the lake, since that was my only chance of getting away from a tackle. I saw Annabeth and Thalia laughing back from the cabin, but I kept running.

I would've made it to the lake, but then I saw Sunset. He was in my way. Oh gods.

"Sunset!" I called out, hoping he would move.

"Yeah?" he called back.

I hadn't noticed I slowed down, but I did notice when I felt Midnight tackle me from behind.

My back hit the ground, and I landed with a thud. Midnight got on top of me, and held my wrists down. I was about to push him off of me (easily, might I add), but then Sunrise came over, and held down my left wrist. Midnight held down my right.

"Sunset!?" I asked.

"I owed Midnight. He called in a favor," he said.

"When!?" I questioned.

"This morning. He knew you would get back at him,"

"I'm not an idiot," Midnight said, mockingly.

"Midnight. What the hell?" asked a voice.

"Dusk! Yes!" I celebrated.

"What did Night do now?"

"Excuse me?" I defended.

"He got back at Midnight by soaking him," Annabeth said. She, Nico, and Thalia appeared.

"What did Midnight do?" asked Dusk.

"He locked me in a room!" I said.

"Sounds even," Dusk rationed.

"Fine," Midnight said, getting off. Sunset followed his example. When I stood up, I got tackled again. What was it with me being pushed to the ground?

I opened my eyes after catching my breath, and saw 3 kids on me. I only recognized Blake. Wait...I think the other one was Allison. The Cabin 3 leader. I didn't know the guy though, but I knew he had to be one of my siblings. He had short black hair and the same green eyes as me. His hair was short, and strait. He seemed to be 14, or 13.

"Hello?" I asked from the ground. I heard laughter that I recognized as Midnight.

"Is it true?!" asked Blake. I was utterly confused, truth be told.

"Um...what?"

"Are you one of our siblings?" asked the guy.

"Yes?" I answered. Once I said it, it seemed more of a question.

"Come on!" Blake said.

"Come on, what!?" I asked. Now everyone was laughing.

Dusk answered me, "Our siblings all want us to sleep in our parents cabin,"

"Is Chaos okay with that?" I asked, still on the ground.

"Yeah, I talked with him earlier. He sounded strangely happy," Dusk said.

"So where are you staying?" Annabeth asked.

"Athena cabin. I'm your sister," Dusk smiled. I cleared my throat.

"Great family reunion and all, but..." I trailed off.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Blake said, getting off of me. Allison followed, as did the nameless boy.

"Thanks, guys," I said, sitting up. I pushed off the dust path we were on for my last 2 tackles. I felt like a football player. Not the good kind. The one who is constantly on the ground, who is out for the season due to concussions.

"Come on!" Blake said, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. She reminded me of Dawn.

As we were walking off, I heard a voice in my head. Not the shrill, cold voice, but a warm, kind one. Chaos was talking with all of us in our minds.

"It's time to reveal your names. I suggest so at the Camp Fire tonight. And, Night, I am going to visit you tonight. I have information for you,"

I turned back to Midnight and Dusk, who were hand in hand. They nodded. They heard.

**XXXXX~~~~~XXX ~~LINE BREAK WOOOO~~XXX~~~~~XXXXX**

As we approached the cabin, I got nervous. I hadn't had all my memories back, and those I had were fuzzy. All I knew is all my experiences in the camp was me by myself. I slept in silence; I ate in the silence of my own table. Now I had siblings. It was a weird feeling. A good one, though.

"Come on, Night!" pulled Blake. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Twilight in the Zeus cabin. She caught my eye and laughed, seeing me being pulled around by Blake, who was half my size.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hey, what's your name again? Sorry..." I asked the kid, awkwardly.

"I'm Dylan," he said.

"And your Allison, right?"

"The one and only!"

We walked into the low, grey building with bits of choral and sea shell on the walls. The smell of familiar ocean hung in the air, making me smile. There were a dozen beds against the walls, and a fountain in the back. I vaguely remember getting the fountain when I was a camper.

There were 2 boys sitting on beds on opposite sides of the cabin, and were throwing a baseball back and forth to each other. One boy was wearing his orange tee shirt, while the other was wearing a white tee shirt. You would think that everyone sharing a hair color and eye color would make people look too similar, but it's amazing how different we can all look. The Athena cabin and us prove that.

"Where is Chloe?" Allison asked.

"It's Chloe" said one boy.

"She's always late," finished the other.

"Late for what?" I asked.

"For welcoming you to the cabin. Sibling bonding and all that stuff," said Allison.

I was about to respond when a girl crashed through the door, panting.

"Sorry I'm late! I was with Cam and then she asked why none of my siblings were running around, and then I remembered I had to be here and I ran here all the way from the other side of camp which explains why I'm so out of breath," Chloe said in one breath.

"Nice," one of the boys throwing the ball said.

Chloe stuck out her tongue, "I'm surprised you aren't with Samantha, Jacob!" she retorted. Jacob, the boy in the orange tee shirt, blushed. I smiled, and sat down on a random bed.

"Okay, guys, stop fighting. For now at least. So all the warriors found out their parents last night, and Night's dad is Poseidon! So we are siblings. He is gonna be crashing here," Allison said, "Just to reintroduce, I'm Allison. 18 years old and leader of the cabin... since I'm oldest," She sat down in a bed that I'm assuming was hers.

"I'm Blake! But you knew that. I'm the youngest and I'm 10," She was jumping on the bed next to Allison's, which I knew was hers since it had a small pair of sneakers peeking out from underneath that could only fit her feet.

"I'm Chloe!" said Chloe, walking over to her bed, which was next to Blake's. Jacob was sitting on it, but Chloe pushed him off. Kicking her shoes off, She laid down on it on her stomach, her feet in the air and her chin in her hands,

"I'm 16," Jacob walked back to his bed. All the girls' beds were on one side, and the guys were on the others. Across from Chloe was the boy with the white tee shirt, "I'm Christopher, but I go by Chris. I'm 15,"

Next to him was Jacob, "I'm Jacob. I'm 16,"

"And in love with Samantha," Chloe piped up.

"No I'm not!" Jacob through his pillow at Chloe, who caught it and put it next to hers.

"Your pillow was always softer than mine, I'll never understand it," Chloe said.

"Give it back!" Jacob said.

"I willlllll! Now It's Dylan's turn to introduce himself, don't interrupt!"

Chloe put a finger to her lips, causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

"Okay then. I'm Dylan and I'm 13,"

"So; Allison, Blake, Chloe, Chris, Jacob, Dylan," I repeated, getting nods from everyone. These were my siblings. I knew there was a reason I felt connected.

"You can pick any bed you want. Well besides these 6, and those few on this side, It's the girls side," Allison shrugged.

"This is fine," I said, sitting on the one I'm on. It was against the wall, and it felt like I was in a homey nook.

"That bed was supposedly the bed of one of the best heroes out there!" Blake said, jumping up and down.

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson!"

Wait...what?

"We hear stories about him at the campfire sometimes! He was the child prophecy. He saved Olympus! He had like a billion quests when he was at camp, like one hundred years ago!" Blake said.

"So, Night... how old are you?"

"Over 100. How old I was when I died, 17,"

"Do you know your real name?" Chris asked. I nodded. I trusted them. Chaos would want me to trust them. Here goes nothing...

Taking a deep breath I said, "I'm Percy Jackson,"

I guess you could say they were a little surprised.

**AN:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! *Cue confetti and noise makers***

**Hope everyone had fun, watching the ball drop, or not. Whatever you did.**

**So this is one of the last chapters. I'm planning on the next one being it, but it might be second to last. *shoulder shrug***

**FYI I am planning a new story. I already have the first two chapters ready; I just need to upload them. But I'm ****really**** excited about it, so make sure to check it out. I will let you know about it at the end of next chapter!**

**Time for the much awaited responses:**

**Anthene****: Here's one just for you ;)**

**smegol26****: That might be a sequel, but for now this is it. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the threat of war being the reason the warriors are there.**


	24. Chapter 24

Percy POV

"You're who?" asked Dylan, recovering first.

"Percy...Jackson?" I said, my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. That was definitely who I was...

"THE Percy Jackson!?" Blake asked.

"I guess?"

"Holy Hades," Chris breathed.

"What? What?" I asked, curious. They were all staring at me, jaws slack and eyes wide open.

"Do you realize how famous you are?" asked Dylan.

"Not really...I mean I didn't know who I was for 100 years and even now my memories are coming back but fuzzy," I told them. Blake ran over and jumped on my bed, looking me in the eyes.

"You saved Olympus! Do you remember that?" she asked, awestruck.

"Fuzzy details. I remember being thrown around a lot," I said, remembering a titan throwing me across New York.

"Annabeth said you had the achilles curse," she pushed.

"Yeah, I did. I lost it from... a river. A Roman river," I said.

"Do you still have riptide!?" asked Chloe.

"The sword?" I asked, getting nods from everyone, "I don't think so...I never used it when I was Night,"

"Annabeth thinks that when you come back it will come to you," said Allison. Everyone turned away from me to her, giving me a chance to breath. She blushed,

"What?! I hear things,"

"Check your pocket!" Jacob said. That's right...he always came back to my pocket. I never even checked. Well I just remembered about 30 minutes ago, so O had an excuse.

I reached my hand in my pocket, and felt around. I then felt a pen. My fingers familiarly grasped it, and pulled it out.

"No way," said Jacob, coming over to my bed.

I ran my thumb over the cap, then flicked it off. A swooshing sound gave forth to a gleaming, 3 foot sword. I put the cap back on, and put the pen away. That action caused me to remember many fights I hadn't before. Like killing Medusa and some other random monsters over my time.

"Nice, Bro," Jacob said. There was a knock at the door, and we all turned. It opened, and Annabeth put her head in.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Annabeth," everyone echoed back.

"I need to borrow Percy. I have a way of bringing back memories faster for him,"

"Sure. We'll see you at the campfire tonight," Allison smiled.

"Good luck with the memories!" Chloe called, laying on Jacob's bed. Jacob pushed her off, and she landed with a scream.

"Bye, Perce," Jacob called.

Annabeth led me outside, "Did you like your siblings?"

I laughed, "They are great. Do Jacob and Chloe always argue like that?"

No was her turn to laugh, "Ever since I can remember. I love them both. The whole cabin is amazing,"

"Especially me," I said.

"Especially you," she said, kissing my cheek. She grabbed my hand, and I laced my fingers with her. We walked down passed a few cabins. We were passing the basketball court, when I heard the familiar French talking.

"Bonjour, magnifique! Comment êtes-vous?" Destiny cooed. I sighed, and so did Annabeth. I turned around to see the familiarity of Destiny, her hair twisted up in a ballerina bun, and wearing white shorts and a tight tank top. She looked flawless, but I wasn't into it.

"HI, Destiny," I said, in English. I didn't want to have a conversation with her, let alone another conversation in French.

"What are you up to?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Just hanging out with Annabeth," I said. I could see the fire in her eyes.

"That's cool…Wanna hang out with me?" she asked, raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"Um, Destiny you seem like a great girl, but we can't be more than friends. I just got my memories back, and I'm trying to figure everything out. And I also just remembered my love for somebody," Annabeth squeezed my hand.

Destiny huffed, "Fine! Paul from the Hecate cabin is much hotter than you!" and with that she stormed off. Me and Annabeth continued to walk.

"I remembered some stuff," I told her. We were passing the Aphrodite cabin and I'm pretty sure out of the corner of my eye I heard the snaps of photos being taken with a iPhones, whispers of campers, and the cooing of the girls. Aphrodite campers...never change.

"Really? What?" she asked, stopping me. The Aphrodite girls, were all staring, as if they were waiting a show. They weren't going to leave us alone...

"Hold on, I'll tell you in one sec," I said.

"Why not know?" she questioned.

I kissed her on the lips, pulling her in close. My hands were around her waist, and hers were in my hair. When I pulled back, I looked at the Aphrodite girls.

"You guys good?!" I yelled over. They all blushed, and backed away from their cabin's window or went inside; probably to gossip.

"That was for...?" Annabeth smiled up at me. We kept walking. We were following the path up to Thalia'a tree.

"So we wouldn't be followed by them, waiting for them to catch a kiss,"

"So you remember that?" she asked.

"Yup. So how are you brining my memories back?" I asked. We reached Thalia's tree, growing tall and proud. The green branches spread out in every direction, thick and healthy.

"Touch it," Annabeth put a hand on her hip.

"The tree?" I asked, looking quizzically at her.

"No the air around the tree. Of course the tree, Seaweed Brain!"

I raised my eyebrows, but put my hand on the tree. My eyes widened.

**~~Memory~~**

Thalia was back with the hunt, and Annabeth, Nico, her and I were meeting at Thalia's tree. Thalia and Nico were talking about some sort of a bet when me and Annabeth got to the tree.

"Kelp head! Haven't seen you in months!" she said, giving me a hug. I felt a shock fill me.

"Ugh! Thalia get it under control!" I complained.

"It is," she said, tapping my shoulder and shocking me.

"You're lucky I love you so much," I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"And that we aren't near the lake," Nico joked.

"So what have you been up to, Thals? We all miss you here," I said. We all started swapping stories, laughing and smiling.

**~~Memory end~~**

Thalia Grace, one of my great friends. I remembered all our fights and all our great stories.

"Remember?" Annabeth asked smugly.

"You are one smart kid," I said.

"I know," she grabbed my hand.

We spent the rest of the day running around camp, memories flooding me. With Nico, we went to the crack in the dining pavilion, which hadn't been fixed in over 100 years. Gods only know why. Soon I felt like I was the same old Percy; just a more powerful version. I spent dinner laughing and talking with my siblings, creating new memories.

Then came the campfire.

Where the warriors were supposed to introduce ourselves. My friends were about to become new people. We were becoming part of the camp. But it felt nice. Comfortable. I felt even more powerful than I ever had as Night, with all my friends and new siblings.

The fire burned bright and tall with anticipation.

"Campers! There are a few announcements; we want to double the sword work, and Poseidon cabin; try to be more careful when it comes to archery," Chiron announced. The Apollo cabin and Hunters of Artemis snickered as my siblings around me blushed. Chaos taught me how to properly shoot, but it took 90 years. I could remember the fuzzy details of being banned from the archery range.

"Now, the warriors have told me that they want to reveal who they are. Their names. They are sitting with their siblings currently," Chiron turned to his right, where Dusk sat. She stood up, tall and proud.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Amber Russells. I am the daughter of Athena," she announced. I nodded, and I saw Midnight smile. I suppose he thought Amber was a beautiful name; which it was.

Then came the Hermes kids. Dawn and Midnight stood up, "Hi! I'm Dawn. But you don't need to call me that anymore. I mean, you can call me that if you want. But you don't have to. You can choose what you want to call me-"

"I'm Drake. Drake Hill," Midnight said, giving a half wave.

"Yeah…and I'm Rosie Mendez," Dawn said. I liked both their names. I got a little nervous; would I call them by their Chaos names, or by their real names…I guess it was what they wanted me to call them. What do I want them to call me!?

My thoughts were cut short Sunrise, sitting with her sibling in the Demeter cabin, "Um, so my name is Casey. Casey St. Rose," I thought it was funny that her mom was the goddess of agriculture and her last name was a type of flower.

DB was sitting with the rest of the Apollo kids. Most of them had blonde hair, but a few had the same hair as DB: light brown. He stood up, "Um I'm DB. But you guys can call me Jesse Spencer,"

Two more people, then I would introduce myself (we were going around in a circle). My leg was shaking, but a little of that was my ADHD.

Twi stood up, her eyes sparking like the rest of her siblings, "My name is Skye. Skye Calvin," Funny. Her dad was Zeus. Her name was Skye… I thought it was pretty funny.

One more kid…

Sunset stood up, surrounded by the children of Ares, "Um, so I'm Sunset. But now you can call me Jared Parker,"

Ah man, my turn. Okay, here we go. I stood up, after Chloe tapped my arm. "I'm Night…But my real name is Percy Jackson,"

I feel like my name goes along with stares. It was like the magic of my name. You say Percy Jackson and jaws go slack.

I sat back down, and Blake whispered into my ear "Told you that you were a big deal,"

**AN:**

**Guys, next chapter should be the last one.**

**Try to stay strong, darlings.**

**So, like I noted last chapter I am in the works of writing a new story. **

**I haven't uploaded the first few chapters yet, or figured out a title, but here is what it is about:**

**Demigods now stay alive into their late years. They are surviving much longer. They are marrying each other, and the gods get grandchildren. Everything is turning out great for our favorite demigods. Except for two. Percy is the father of a 5 year old boy, and thinks his life is great. Annabeth is a successful architect with a bunch of friends and money to waste. They both love their lives, but something is missing-each other. When Annabeth realizes Percy is 'the one that got away', will she be able to track him down? Will he be everything she remembered?**

**:) It's better than it sounds, in my opinion. That should be coming out soon! Watch out for it! I'll give you guys the title at the end of next chapter.**

**Response time!**

**Darth perlia****: (I know that you reviewed for an earlier chapter, but I wanted to get back to you) Please! I own both Can't wait for season 8! And glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Sly Raccoon:**** haha I wish I could continue it forever. And sorry with all the cliff hangers, they are just great ways to end chapters. :D **

**Owl-of-the-Void****: That sucks! Feel better soon! Thanks, though!**

**Anthene****: Here's the update! Hope you enjoy it**

**Reveiwer****: Thanks! Here you go **


	25. Chapter 25

Percy POV

"Campers," Chiron said, "It had been a long day. Tomorrow training stars so I suggest getting sleep. You all know when breakfast is. Warriors, please come to me," he stomped his hooves. The stars twinkled overhead and the moon was full.

"I'll meet you guys back at the cabin," I told my siblings.

"Bye, Perce," they said, walking off. Chloe was trying to convince Jacob to give her a piggy back ride, like Chris was for Blake.

"Blake is half your size!" I could hear Jacob saying.

I walked over to Chiron, where everyone else was. "What's up, Chiron?"

"I assumed that you all would want to talk," he said, before cantering off.

"So, guys," started DB.

"Is everyone okay with staying in our parent's cabin?" I asked, "Because if you're not comfortable-"

"I love it. My siblings are amazing," said Dawn.

"Same here," said Twi. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so that's settled. Um, awkward question," I started.

"Why is everyone so shocked by you?" finished Twi.

"Um no, that wasn't my question," I said.

"But why?" asked Sunset, "Not that you aren't amazing, because you are, but did you see everyone's face?"

"Yeah, my cabin started whispering around me like crazy," Dusk said.

"So did my siblings," Sunrise said.

"Um...okay, are you guys getting your memories back?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, hesitantly, "Well, fuzzy, but they are there," Twi said, "Like I remember being with my friend, Sasha,"

"Well, I remember things, too. Like...saving Olympus," I said, barely saying the last part.

"You...what?"

"Saved Olympus..." I repeated, a little louder.

"You're a legend!?" Twi said, "That's amazing!"

"Anyway...I want to ask something that I actually wanted to ask,"

"Shoot," said Sunset.

"Do you guys feel more...powerful, I guess you could say? Ever since I've been getting my memories back I feel stronger," I said.

Dusk replied fast, "Yes! I think I know why; we remember and are making more friends and have more people to back us up. Sure we are more powerful, but they are making us stronger. Like we are making them stronger,"

"Makes sense. Okay, let's go get sleep. We are getting back to training tomorrow too," I said, "Night, guys,"

"Is the great Percy 'Night' Jackson actually going to sleep!?" Midnight questioned.

"Maybe. I still feel all antsy, but it's been about 5 days of getting only a couple hours of sleep, and even now when I feel like I can run a million miles I might pass out," I said.

"Goodnight...Percy?" Dawn said. I hadn't even realized I still thought of them as their Chaos names.

"Should we call each other our Chaos names? Or our real names?" asked Sunset. Jared. Whichever one...

"I, for one, don't care," said Twi.

"Yeah, whichever one," said Sunrise.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. We all said goodnight, and walked back to our cabin. I didn't realize how late it was, but when I walked in everyone was asleep. Thank gods that none of them were snorers. I know I used to be able to sleep all night soundlessly, but now it was harder for me. I laid down on my bed, and shut my eyes. I drifted into darkness, breathing deeply and calmly.

I was standing next to Thalia's tree, my arms crossed and my back leaning against the bark. The stars were out, and even in my dream I felt powerful and jumpy. I remembered Chaos saying that he needed to talk to me.

As if on cue, the leaves started blowing in the wind. The starts seemed to shine brighter; the moon seemed to get fuller. Chaos was here. Standing in front of me, wearing his usual black attire, with the milky way dancing across the fabric.

"Hello, Percy," he said.

"Not Night?" I asked.

"Night was a nickname. Sure you were Night for a longer amount of time, and you gained more power, but you never stopped being Percy Jackson. Think about it; when you were Percy, you favorite color was blue. You loved the ocean. You were loyal beyond compare. You fought best with a sword. You were dyslexic and ADHD. As Night, what is your favorite color?"

"Blue," I said, smiling.

"Favorite place in the world? I know you can answer this, you have been all over it," Chaos asked.

"The Caribbean," I noted, remembering the soft sand and the crystal waters.

"Why?" Chaos questioned.

"Because of the beaches," I said. I started to get it. My name didn't change me. Nor did the amount of power Chaos granted me. I never changed from the kid who got kidnapped during his last fight. Or the kid who went to school upon school. Or the kid who was in love with a certain girl from the Athena cabin.

"Starting to get it?"

"I get it, I get it," I said, "But I also get something else," Chaos raised an eyebrow, "What is that?"

"You knew this would happen," I said.

"Explain," Chaos asked.

"Well, you know that a name doesn't make a person. You also knew that the giants would pull that trick," I said, putting pieces together.

"How?" he questioned. These questions weren't hard.

"Because you know everything, Chaos," I said, raising my eyebrows. He smiled, I continued, "Dusk said when she talked to you, she said you were happy that we were staying with our siblings. I bet you have noticed that me and the other warriors are...I don't know, stronger? I feel more powerful. You knew that by coming here, we would get our memories back. You knew we would get back into our old routines, and that has made us stronger. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I know you do," I finished off.

"I know that your friend calls you 'Seaweed Brain', but you are quite smart," Chaos said, "You got me. You all are making the campers stronger, and the camp is making you stronger,"

"So tell me, why did you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"Percy, you know the reason I sent you here in the first place was for a war. Well you know that the war is real,"

Things were starting to get serious, "Yes, I know,"

"I just wanted to tell you, the giants are still weak. That trick they pulled took a lot of power. Camp has probably a year until the threat grows up much stronger," Chaos noted.

"A year for training? We can do it," I said, proudly.

"I'm sure you will all do fine, Percy. Good luck with everything. Remember everything we talked about," he said, before disappearing in the wind. My eyelids fluttered open.

I looked around at my siblings, who were starting to wake up. Chloe was swatting at Blake, who was jumping on Chloe's bed. Chris was drowsily walking to the bathroom, to brush his teeth.

These were my siblings, and I was glad to have been able to live to meet them. Chaos gave me and my siblings a second chance, and I was not letting it go. I got out of bed, and went over to Blake and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder like I do with Dawn.

"Percy!" she giggled, and I threw her on my bed.

"Thank you!" Chloe grumbled.

"No problem," I replied. Blake stuck her tongue out at me, and I did the same thing.

"Are you excited for training?" Blake said.

"Always," I said. I was finally back where I belonged.

**AN:**

**Guys, this was so much fun to write! I'm going to miss it, but all good things have to come to an end. For all we know a sequel could come out one day!**

**The story I am writing currently is entitled "The One That Got Away". The bio is in the end of the last chapter.**

**The story should be up, check it out!**

**Check out my other stories too!**

**Thanks for reading my story and giving me your feedback.**

**Finally, the responses:**

**Tigerred101****: Here you go! Enjoy!**

**TheRedHeadGryffindor****: Glad to know you liked the story! Here is the final update.**

**Anthene****: here is the answer **


End file.
